My Life In Seoul
by HeyItsJia
Summary: Baekhyun ingin memulai hidupnya dari nol. Tapi kehadiran sosok Chanyeol malah memperburuk segalanya. ChanBaek. Yaoi. MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**  
Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Ini hari pertamaku menginjakkan kaki di Seoul, kota paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan. Sebelumnya aku besar dan tinggal di sebuah kota kecil yang jauh dari keramaian. Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakan ini, tapi kupikir kalian harus tahu. Aku yatim piatu, sejak bayi orangtuaku tidak menginginkanku karena keistimewaan yang kumiliki. Aku punya rahim. Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar kok. Aku seorang laki-laki, dan aku punya rahim layaknya wanita.

Setelah aku dilahirkan di dunia ini, aku langsung dibuang begitu saja di depan pintu panti asuhan. Untungnya bukan tong sampah. Keistimewaan itu juga yang membuat pengunjung panti asuhan enggan mengadopsiku. Jadi, setelah lulus SMA, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari panti asuhan dan memulai hidupku dari nol. Bukannya aku tidak berterima kasih pada panti asuhan yang sudah merawatku sejak bayi, hanya saja aku punya banyak pengalaman buruk disana. Dan aku yakin pihak panti asuhan juga sangat bersyukur saat kubilang aku akan pindah ke kota lain dan memulai hidup baru tanpa mengharapkan bantuan dari mereka.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencari sosok yang daritadi kutunggu-tunggu. Sudah hampir dua jam aku menunggunya, dan itu membuat kakiku pegal. Perutku juga mulai terasa lapar karena sejak pagi belum terisi makanan. "Luhan lama sekali. Ugh..." Aku membenarkan letak ranselku sambil terus menggerutu. Untunglah barang bawaanku tidak banyak karena seluruh pakaianku muat dalam satu ransel. Seandainya aku punya uang berlebih, pasti daritadi aku sudah masuk ke coffee shop di seberang jalan, dan menunggu Luhan sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi hangat. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku membeli kopi dengan ukuran small, tapi aku harus berhemat. Uang yang ada padaku sekarang harus bisa mencukupi biaya hidupku sampai aku mendapat pekerjaan. Untunglah Luhan berbaik hati mengijinkanku tinggal di rumah kecilnya. Kebetulan pekerjaan Luhan mengharuskannya tinggal disana dan hanya boleh pulang seminggu sekali di akhir pekan, jadi hitung-hitung aku menjaga rumah Luhan selama pemiliknya tidak ada.

Luhan berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama denganku, dan dia satu-satunya temanku disana. Dia yang selalu membelaku saat aku dibully walaupun pada akhirnya dia yang menangis. Saat teman-teman lain tidak mau bermain denganku, Luhan akan meminjamkan robot kesayangannya padaku. Saat aku hanya diberi makan sayur tumis, diam-diam Luhan akan menyembunyikan potongan daging di bawah tumpukan nasiku. Saat anak-anak lain merasa senang ketika ada yang mau mengadopsi mereka, Luhan malah bersikeras tidak mau diadopsi kalau aku tidak ikut bersamanya. Dan aku lah yang paling tersiksa waktu Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul, aku sampai demam selama seminggu waktu itu. Bukannya Luhan tidak mau mengajakku pergi bersamanya, tapi waktu itu aku masih sekolah. Luhan berjanji akan membawaku ke Seoul setelah aku lulus SMA, dan disinilah aku sekarang.

Drrt... Drrtt...

Kurogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel jadul yang luar biasa ketinggalan jaman. Kalian tahu kan, ponsel yang layarnya masih hitam putih dan tombolnya 1-2-3. Senyumku langsung merekah saat kulihat nama yang tertera di layar. "Halo, Luhan. Kau dimana? Aku sudah lama sekali menunggumu disini! Kaki ku sampai mati rasa tahu!" Omelku sambil menggerak-gerakkan kaki ku yang pegal.

"Aduh, maaf! Maaf sekali, Baek! Daritadi aku tidak diijinkan keluar, aku dikira berbohong saat kubilang ingin menjemputmu." Suara Luhan terdengar panik dan itu berhasil membuatku terkikik geli. Aku yakin dia hampir menangis saking merasa bersalahnya sekarang.

"Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Jadi sekarang kau dimana? Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu hah?" Aku sengaja berbicara dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat, aku senang sekali menjahili Luhan. Hahaha.

"Aku sudah di dalam taxi sekarang. Kau tunggulah disana oke? Sebentar lagi aku sampai. Ahjussi, bisakah lebih cepat sedikit lagi?" Setelah itu Luhan langsung memutuskan sambungan, mungkin dia sibuk mendesak supir taxi supaya mengemudi lebih kencang. Dasar Luhan, dia lah satu-satunya orang yang menyayangiku di dunia ini. Dan akupun menyayanginya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku tanpa sosoknya.

10 menit kemudian, sebuah taxi berhenti tepat di depanku. Luhan menurunkan kaca jendela dan memberi isyarat agar aku masuk ke dalam. Aku yang sudah kelelahan berdiri langsung menurut dan masuk ke dalam taxi, duduk di sebelah Luhan. "Baekhyun-ah, aku sangat merindukanmu!" Luhan langsung memelukku dan menghujani pipiku dengan kecupan-kecupan sayang. Aku hanya tertawa dan balas memeluknya, "Aku juga merindukanmu! Kau tahu bagaimana hidupku setelah kau pergi? Shindong selalu merebut jatah makanku tahu." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. "Astaga, dia melakukan itu? Pantas saja kau semakin kurus, Baekhyun-ah. Kau pasti belum makan apapun dari pagi kan? Tenang saja. Setelah ini aku akan memasakkan makanan yang enak dan kau bisa makan sepuasnya!" Ujar Luhan sambil mengukur-ngukur pergelangan tanganku, dan kembali mengeluh tentang betapa kurusnya diriku.

"Ehem!" Kami langsung berhenti saat supir taxi berdehem dan melirik kami melalui kaca spion, "Setelah ini kita kemana?"

* * *

Taxi kami berhenti di depan sebuah gang sempit dan gelap. Saking sempitnya bahkan mobil pun tak bisa masuk ke dalam. Setelah membayar, Luhan membantuku membawa ranselku dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gang. "Luhan, aku bisa bawa tasku sendiri!"

"Sudahlah, Baek. Aku tahu kau capek." Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyalakan lampu. Rumah yang kecil tapi nyaman, menurutku. Sangat tidak sebanding dengan bangunan-bangunan tinggi pencakar langit yang kulihat di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kesini. Tapi setidaknya aku bersyukur karena masih mempunyai tempat berteduh, dan lagipula rumah ini tidak buruk-buruk amat kok. Luhan menata semuanya dengan baik. Tidak ada sofa, hanya ada kursi dan meja kayu di dekat dapur. Kamar tidurnya juga cuma satu. Kamar mandinya terletak di dalam kamar. Untungnya masih ada televisi kecil.

"Nah, selamat datang di rumahku. Bukan, rumah kita. Kecil memang, tapi kuharap kau betah." Luhan menghampiriku setelah meletakkan tasku di dalam kamar. "Kau tahu, Baek, biaya hidup di Seoul itu sangat tinggi. Tapi kalau kau beruntung, kau akan punya segalanya disini."

"Aku sangat bersyukur saat kau bilang kau lulus ujian masuk dan mendapat beasiswa di SM University." Tangan Luhan terulur, membelai rambutku dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Akhirnya doaku terkabul. Kau bisa menyusulku ke Seoul, bahkan kita bisa berkuliah di universitas yang sama!"

"Itu semua berkat dukunganmu." Aku memeluk Luhan, dan dia balas memelukku. "Oh ya, kau bilang biaya kuliah di SM University itu mahal sekali, kau hebat karena bisa berkuliah disana tanpa beasiswa."

"Dan kau lebih hebat lagi karena berhasil mendapat beasiswa. Mm... Baek, sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang belum kuceritakan padamu." Luhan menarik salah satu kursi kayu, aku mengikutinya dan kami duduk berhadapan. "Sebenarnya ada yang membiayai kuliahku, makanya aku bisa kuliah disana. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. Pokoknya aku bekerja pada orang itu. Aku jadi semacam... Pelayan pribadinya? Aku harus mengikutinya kemana-mana, termasuk ke kampus."

Aku sedikit kaget mendengar cerita Luhan. Sebelumnya kupikir dia bekerja sebagai pengasuh bayi, atau merawat orang tua. Luhan sepertinya bisa membaca ekspresiku, "Tenang saja, Baek. Pekerjaanku tidak buruk kok. Aku menyukai pekerjaanku. Dan lagi, kita jadi bisa berkuliah bersama-sama kan!" Melihat senyuman tulus di wajah Luhan membuatku sedikit lega. Percakapan kami terusik saat ponsel Luhan berdering, "Bosku menelfon." Luhan menunjukkan layar ponselnya dan tertera nama 'Oh Sehun' disana.

"Halo..."

"Luhan! Berani-beraninya kau pergi tanpa ijinku!"

"M-maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah meminta ijin berkali-kali padamu dan kau tetap tidak mengijinkan. Baekhyun sudah menungguku lama sekali, jadi-"

"Oh, sudah berani melawan rupanya. Aku jadi semakin meragukanmu. Jangan-jangan kau memang ada janji kencan dengan seseorang hari ini dan membuat alasan tak masuk akal."

"Sehun-ssi, tolong dengarkan aku! Aku tidak berbohong, dan tuduhanmu tidak berdasar!"

Bos Luhan sepertinya galak. Dia pasti sedang memarahi Luhan karena sudah pergi meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk menjemputku, tapi di mataku mereka malah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Aku yang tak tahan langsung merebut ponsel Luhan dan itu sukses membuatnya semakin panik. "Hei, Oh Sehun! Dengar ya, kau tidak pantas memarahinya hanya karena masalah sepele begini! Dia benar-benar menjemputku! Kalau kau tidak percaya, datang saja ke sini dan buktikan sendiri! Luhan bukan tipe orang yang suka berbohong, ingat itu baik-baik!" Setelah itu aku langsung memutuskan sambungan dan menyerahkan ponsel Luhan dengan kesal.

"Astaga, Baek..." Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Aku tahu dia pasti terharu karena aku membelanya barusan. Ya, selama ini dia yang selalu membelaku di panti asuhan. Sudah saatnya aku membalas kebaikannya. "Jangan menangis, Luhan-ah. Aku sudah memarahi orang itu."

"Justru itu! Kau sadar tidak siapa yang barusan kau marahi?! Dia bosku! Aku bekerja padanya! Bagaimana kalau setelah ini aku dipecat?! Hiks..." Oke. Luhan benar-benar menangis sekarang. Dia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangannya. Aku tertegun selama beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Luhan barusan. "L-Luhan... Aku... Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Aku menggeser kursiku mendekati Luhan, dan menyentuh pundaknya yang gemetar. Luhan menggeleng pelan, dia menyeka pipinya yang basah. "Sudahlah, jangan minta maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sehun akan mengerti kok."

Dan Sehun panjang umur. Baru saja Luhan menyebut namanya, sosok tinggi itu sudah berdiri dengan angkuh di depan pintu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa muncul semendadak itu. Apa jangan-jangan dia membuntuti Luhan daritadi? Kalau memang iya, lalu kenapa dia masih menuduh Luhan berbohong? Ah kepalaku jadi sakit memikirkannya.

Dia memberi tatapan tegas pada Luhan, seolah-olah mengatakan 'Ayo ikut aku sekarang.' Dan Luhan benar-benar menurutinya. Dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sehun. Aku mengekorinya dari belakang. "Jadi kau yang namanya Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada dingin. Matanya menelitiku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, "I-iya. Maaf tadi sudah membentakmu. Tolong jangan marah pada Luhan, marahi aku saja." Aku membungkukkan badanku pada Sehun, yang langsung ditahan Luhan. "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Luhan sebenarnya sudah cerita banyak tentangmu, aku saja yang terlalu curiga." Sehun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Nah, sekarang bisa kan aku membawa Luhan-ku?" Mataku melirik Luhan, dan kalau tidak salah lihat, ada rona merah yang tercetak samar di pipi putih itu. "Ya, tentu saja. Luhan harus kembali bekerja. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu bekerjanya."

"Hm. Ini, belilah makanan." Sehun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkannya padaku. Awalnya aku ingin menolak, tapi Luhan langsung memberi isyarat agar aku menerimanya. "Oke, terima kasih. Maaf sekali lagi karena sudah membentakmu." Setelah itu aku mengantar mereka sampai ke depan gang. Wah, sepertinya Sehun benar-benar orang kaya. Lihat saja mobilnya yang berkilat itu. Sebelum pergi, Luhan memelukku dan berbisik "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti malam."

Setelah mobil yang mereka tumpangi hilang di tikungan jalan, aku kembali masuk ke rumah. Kulirik jam yang tergantung di dinding, sudah hampir jam 7 malam, dan aku belum makan apapun. Pantas saja cacing di perutku sudah memberontak daritadi. Aku membuka kulkas, cuma ada beberapa butir telur dan botol air mineral. Tidak heran sih, Luhan kan cuma pulang seminggu sekali. Okelah, setelah mandi aku akan ke supermarket dan belanja beberapa bahan makanan.

* * *

Aku sedang sibuk memilih susu kotak saat Luhan menelfonku. "Halo?" Kujepitkan ponselku yang berukuran kecil itu di antara telinga dan pundak, sambil terus menimbang-nimbang susu mana yang harus kubeli, cokelat atau vanilla.

"Halo, Baekhyun-ah. Kau sedang apa? Maaf ya, padahal aku sudah janji akan memasakkan makanan untukmu, tapi Sehun keburu datang tadi."

"Aku sedang di supermarket. Tidak apa-apa, aku malah berterima kasih karena Sehun sudah memberiku uang. Kau bisa memasak untukku di akhir pekan nanti, tenang saja."

"Ah ya, mengenai itu, lain kali kalau Sehun memberimu uang atau apapun itu, jangan ditolak oke? Dia paling tidak suka kalau pemberiannya ditolak. Dia merasa... Diremehkan kalau kau melakukan itu." Suara Luhan sedikit berbisik saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia baik sekali mau memberiku uang? Padahal dia kan tidak mengenalku."

"Aku menceritakan semuanya tentangmu. Walaupun terkesan dingin, tapi sebenarnya Sehun itu lembut. Ah sudah dulu ya, sudah saatnya makan malam. Aku harus mempersiapkan makanan untuk Sehun. Nanti kutelfon lagi. Bye~"

Aku tertawa pelan. Kalau boleh jujur, alih-alih bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi, Luhan malah lebih cocok jadi pacarnya Sehun. Kalian setuju denganku kan?

Setelah memutuskan untuk membeli susu kotak rasa vanilla, sekarang aku beralih ke bagian yang menjual makanan instant. Aku mengambil beberapa bungkus ramyeon dan nasi instan. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membeli sosis, tapi kutahan diriku. Hemat. Hemat. Hemat. Aku terus mengucapkan kata itu berulang-ulang dalam hati. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, setelah aku mendapat pekerjaan nanti, gaji pertamanya akan kubelikan sosis. Jadi bersabarlah , Byun.

Aku bergegas menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaanku saat para snack dan ice cream memanggil-manggil namaku dari ujung sana. Tepat setelah kasir mengambil belanjaan pertamaku, sebuah tangan terulur dari belakang dan meletakkan sekaleng soda dengan kasar. "Aku dulu." Mataku membulat saat kulihat kasir itu menurut. Dia meletakkan kembali belanjaanku dan beralih mengambil kaleng soda itu. "Ah ya, dan berikan aku rokok itu. Yang bungkusnya hijau."

Aku berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi berdiri tepat di belakangku. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, seolah-olah aku ini makhluk halus tak kasat mata. "Kau tidak tahu cara mengantri ya?" Aku sedikit mendongak saat berbicara dengan sosok tinggi itu. "Belanjaanmu banyak. Aku tidak sabar menunggu." Sialan. Dia menjawabku tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Tapi bagaimanapun kau tetap harus mengantri. Tolong punyaku dulu." Aku menarik kaleng soda itu dari tangan si kasir dan mendorong belanjaanku.

Aku bisa mendengar geraman marah dari belakangku, tapi tidak kupedulikan. Dipikirnya aku takut? Mentang-mentang tubuhnya lebih besar dariku, aku harus menurutinya begitu? Memangnya siapa dia? Tanpa sadar bibirku sudah maju beberapa inchi. Aku mengambil plastik belanjaanku tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah melempar pandangan sinis pada pemuda tinggi itu, aku pun bergegas keluar dari supermarket sambil menghentakkan kakiku. Aku berharap tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ini hari pertamaku masuk kuliah! Yeay! Perlu sekitar 15 menit untukku memilih baju mana yang akan kupakai hari ini. Bajuku tidak banyak, sebagian besar warnanya hampir pudar, makanya aku bingung mau pakai yang mana. First impression itu penting kan? Dan kudengar orang-orang Seoul sangat mengutamakan penampilan. Aku tidak mau merasa dikucilkan di hari pertamaku kuliah hanya karena masalah pakaian. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memakai celana jeans dan kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau sudah siap?" Aku bergegas mengambil tasku dan berlari keluar kamar saat mendengar suara Luhan. Sebelum keluar aku menyempatkan diri meminum susu yang semalam kubeli di supermarket.

Entah Sehun yang terlalu baik hati, atau Luhan yang membujuknya agar aku bisa ikut bersama mereka ke kampus. Memang kami berkuliah di universitas yang sama, tapi setahuku rumah Sehun itu cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalku. Itulah yang membuatku masih tak habis pikir, kenapa sosoknya bisa muncul tiba-tiba di depan pintu kemarin.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami lebih banyak diam. Luhan yang biasanya cerewet, juga mendadak jadi pendiam saat duduk di sebelah Sehun. "Ehem.." Aku berdehem pelan untuk memecah keheningan. "Sehun-ssi, terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot menjemputku." Sehun melirikku sekilas dari kaca spionnya. "Aku cuma melakukan ini sekali. Jadi ingatlah baik-baik jalan menuju ke kampus. Nanti kau pulang sendiri."

Luhan langsung berbalik ke belakang dan menatapku dengan perasaan bersalah. Aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku pada Luhan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa jalan kaki. Lagipula Luhan bilang letak kampusnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini kok." Mendengar ucapanku, Luhan balas tersenyum. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Baekhyun-ah."

Aku bisa menilai kalau SM University benar-benar bergengsi. Sebagian besar mahasiswanya mengendarai mobil kesini. Dan yah... Walaupun aku sudah menghabiskan waktu 15 menit untuk memilih pakaian terbaikku, tetap saja aku merasa jelek sekali jika dibandingkan dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang berkuliah disini. Kepercayaan diriku jadi sedikit merosot.

Gedung kuliahku berbeda dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka mengambil jurusan bisnis, dan kalau tidak salah tadi Luhan bilang gedung untuk jurusan bisnis ada di sisi timur. Sedangkan aku mengambil jurusan sastra, gedungku berada di sisi utara. Sebenarnya tadi Luhan ingin menemaniku sampai ke kelas, tapi Sehun bersikeras kalau dosen mereka sudah masuk. Ya tidak apa-apa lah, aku kan sudah besar. Tidak bisa terus bergantung pada Luhan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam gedung kampus. Tidak kupedulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padaku. Gedung kampus ini terlalu besar, aku sampai bingung mencari ruang kelasku. Setelah menyusuri beberapa koridor, akhirnya aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bertanya. Mataku tertuju pada dua orang mahasiswa yang sedang melihat mading, satunya bertubuh pendek dan satunya lagi berbicara dengan suara yang nyaring. "Yang benar saja! Memangnya masih jaman ya ospek-ospek begini?"

"Permisi... Apa kalian anak semester 1?" Yang bertubuh pendek berbalik dan mengangguk. "Iya. Kau juga?"

"Iya. Aku agak kebingungan mencari ruang kelas kita. Ah ya, namaku Byun Baekhyun."

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Memangnya kau belum baca mading?" Oh, jadi yang pendek ini namanya Kyungsoo. Aku menjawabnya dengan gelengan kecil.

"Namaku Chen. Kau harus baca ini. Kelas ditiadakan, dan bagi mahasiswa semester 1 diharuskan menghadap ketua panitia ospek!" Chen menarik tanganku dan menghadapkanku ke depan kaca mading. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kita punya kegiatan ospek. Maksudku, saat pendaftaran tidak diberitahu kan?" Aku memang melakukan pendaftaran secara online waktu itu. Apa mungkin karena aku tidak mendaftar secara langsung aku jadi ketinggalan beberapa informasi penting?

"Ya memang tidak! Haish..." Chen mengacak rambutnya gusar. "Sepertinya ini mendadak. Kita bisa protes, seharusnya." Aku memandang Kyungsoo dan Chen bergantian. Protes? Mana berani aku protes. Bisa-bisa beasiswaku dicabut karena aku menentang kegiatan kampus. "Kupikir tidak buruk juga. Maksudku, kita jadi bisa mengenal mahasiswa dari jurusan lain dan mendekatkan diri dengan senior kan?" Aku tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan dua pemuda di hadapanku. "Ya sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk sih. Benar kata Baekhyun. Ya sudahlah, Chen. Tidak usah ngomel lagi." Kyungsoo menepuk-pundak Chen. "Kalau begitu ayo kita segera menemui ketua panitianya."

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana kita bisa menemui ketua panitianya? Lihat, bahkan disini tidak tertera namanya!" Chen kembali menunjuk-nunjuk kaca mading dengan gusar.

 **PENGUMUMAN**  
 **DIBERITAHUKAN KEPADA SELURUH MAHASISWA/I TAHUN AJARAN BARU (SEGALA JURUSAN), UNTUK MENGHADAP KETUA PANITIA OSPEK.**

 **NB** **: Kelas ditiadakan selama seminggu untuk mendukung kegiatan ospek**

Pengumuman itu singkat, padat, tapi tidak jelas. Kelihatan sekali kegiatan ospek ini mendadak dan tidak dipersiapkan dengan matang. Ternyata SM University tidak sebaik yang kupikirkan. "Mungkin kita bisa tanya senior." Usul Kyungsoo, yang langsung ditolak Chen. "Kau pikir senior mau membantu kita? Aku malah curiga, kalau nanti kita berhasil menemukan ketua panitianya, malah dia yang tidak mau mengaku sebagai ketua untuk mengerjai kita."

"Tunggu, aku akan tanya temanku. Dia semester 3 sekarang. Mungkin dia bisa membantu." Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mendial nomor Luhan. "Daebak... Memangnya masih ada ponsel seperti itu?" Kyungsoo langsung menyikut perut Chen saat kata-kata itu meluncur dengan lancarnya. "Maafkan dia, dia memang suka asal ngomong." Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kedua teman baruku itu.

"Halo, Baekhyun? Ada apa? Maaf aku tidak bisa bicara lama, sedang ada dosen." Aku bisa mendengar suara Luhan yang berbisik dan sedikit gugup. "Ini... Aku mau tanya,"

"Kalau kau mau tanya tentang panitia ospek, kami dilarang memberi tahu. Cari tahu sendiri." Suara dingin Sehun langsung memotong, dan dia langsung memutuskan sambungan telfon tanpa memberiku kesempatan bicara. Menyebalkan.

"Sepertinya temanku tidak bisa membantu. Kita harus cari tahu sendiri." Tampak raut kecewa di wajah Kyungsoo dan Chen. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo mulai mencari."

* * *

Benar dugaan Chen, bertanya pada mahasiswa yang lewat tidak banyak membantu. Malahan beberapa dari mereka mengerjai kami. "Bernyanyilah dulu, baru setelah itu kami beritahu."

"Lakukan gwiyomi. Kalau aku tertarik, akan kuberitahu."

"Kau tahu Michael Jackson kan? Kalau mau kuberitahu, kalian bertiga harus melakukan moon walk."

Memang setelah mereka menyuruh kami melakukan itu, mereka memberi tahu beberapa clue tentang sang ketua panitia. Dia seorang senior laki-laki jurusan bisnis, terkenal dengan kekayaannya, tidak pelit, dan memiliki dahi yang indah. Tapi kurasa clue ini tidak banyak membantu. Sampai jam makan siang, kami belum berhasil menemukan ketua panitia itu. Kyungsoo dan Chen mengajakku ke kantin untuk makan siang bersama. Awalnya aku menolak, karena aku yakin makanan di kantin pasti lumayan mahal. Tapi mereka terus memaksa sampai aku tidak bisa menolak. Akhirnya aku beralasan "Kalian saja yang makan. Perutku sedang tidak enak."

Kantin tidak terlalu ramai waktu kami kesana, mungkin karena masih ada beberapa kelas yang belum keluar. Luhan mengirimkan pesan singkat yang isinya 'Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana karena Sehun melarangku pergi'. Aku mengambil tempat duduk, sementara Chen dan Kyungsoo pergi membeli makanan. Sambil menunggu kedua teman baruku itu kembali, aku memainkan Snake Xenzia, permainan ular yang membosankan. Sampai sebuah suara berat mengalihkan perhatianku, "Ponselmu itu ketinggalan jaman sekali. Bahkan ponsel nenekku lebih canggih daripada itu." Aku seperti mengenal suara berat ini, dan benar saja, saat aku menoleh ke belakang aku mendapati sosok yang sangat tidak asing. "K-kau..."

Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum miring, "Tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi disini. Dan benar dugaanku. Kau memang miskin."

"Chanyeol-ah, ucapanmu melewati batas."

"Diamlah, Kai. Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh, jadi namamu Chanyeol?" Aku berdiri dan menatapnya dengan jengkel. Sejujurnya aku sedikit berjinjit agar perbedaan tinggi kami tidak terlalu jelas. "Memangnya kau kenal aku? Kenapa mudah sekali kau menganggapku miskin hah?" Memang benar sih kalau aku miskin, tapi aku tidak boleh merendah di hadapan tiang listrik ini. Dia terkekeh pelan, "Semalam kau cuma belanja susu dan beberapa bungkus ramyeon. Ponselmu masih hitam putih, dan lihat pakaianmu. Siapapun akan tahu kalau kau miskin."

"Memangnya kau sekaya apa? Cih, sombong sekali."

"Kau tanya aku sekaya apa? Aku cukup kaya untuk bisa membelimu, asal kau tahu saja."

Tanganku terkepal, siap meninju wajahnya kapan saja. Kalau saja aku tidak memikirkan Luhan, kalau saja aku tidak memikirkan beasiswaku, pasti hidung si tiang listrik ini sudah patah. "Hei, Baekhyun! Tebak apa? Kami sudah berhasil menemukan ketua panitia nya!" Bahkan suara nyaring Chen pun tidak membuatku mengalihkan tatapanku dari si brengsek ini. "Dia juga mentraktir kami makan. Baekhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo menyentuh pundakku dari belakang. Aku masih tidak peduli.

"Hei, kalian kenapa? Jangan bilang kau membully mahasiswa baru, Chanyeol-ah?" Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda lain berdiri di dekatku, berusaha memberi jarak antara aku dan si tiang. Sepertinya dia bisa membaca situasi dengan cepat. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Kami baik-baik saja. Chanyeol cuma mau berkenalan dengan junior yang manis ini." Kai mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuhku tapi langsung kutepis dengan kasar. Ini hari pertamaku berkuliah, dan aku tidak ingin bermasalah dengan siapapun. "Iya benar. Kami cuma berkenalan."

"Hahaha baguslah kalau begitu. Aku sempat khawatir tadi. Namaku Suho, temanmu pintar sekali langsung bisa mengenaliku sebagai ketua panitia ospek."

"Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Baiklah, silahkan menikmati makan siang kalian. Dan jam 2 siang nanti kita berkumpul di aula bersama mahasiswa baru lainnya. Kita akan membahas tentang kegiatan ospek, oke?"

"Oh... Ospek ya." Tiba-tiba si pemuda tiang menyeringai, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. "Sepertinya aku berniat mendaftarkan diri sebagai panitia ospek, Suho Sunbae."

 **TBC (or END?)**

 _ **Annyeong, chingu~~Thanks banget ya udah mau mampir dan ngebaca FF ku yang super gaje ini. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya terlalu mainstream, kurang jelas, agak bertele-tele dan penyusunan kalimatnya masih kurang bagus. Harap maklum aja ya, soalnya ini Fanfic pertama aku**_

 _ **ㅠㅠ**_

 _ **Jangan lupa Review nya ya chingu~ Saran dan kritik juga aku terima banget, untuk ngebantu aku memperbaiki kekurangan-kekurangan yang ada dan semoga chapter selanjutnya akan lebih baik dari ini. Dukungan kalian berarti banget loh untuk author amatir kayak aku ini.**_

 _ **Untuk next chapter, aku akan lanjutin kalau kalian mau ceritanya dilanjutin :3 Jadi mohon tinggalin jejaknya ya readers sayanggg.**_

 _ **Thankyouu**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dan disinilah kami sekarang. Berada di aula bersama mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru lainnya dari berbagai jurusan. Untung saja aula kampus ini cukup besar untuk menampung kami semua. Kami disuruh duduk di lantai, dan membentuk barisan sesuai dengan jurusan masing-masing. Aku, Chen, dan Kyungsoo mendapat barisan tempat duduk keempat dari depan.

Kyungsoo sibuk berbicara dengan gadis berwajah dingin yang duduk di sebelahnya, kudengar namanya Krystal. Dan Chen sedang menelfon ibunya, mengomel tentang kegiatan ospek yang diberitahukan secara tiba-tiba. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Gadis yang duduk di sebelah kiriku terlihat sangat pendiam, dia hanya menatap lurus ke depan, tidak menunjukkan minat bicara padaku (atau siapapun). Yang duduk di sebelah kananku, tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri bermain game. Aku tidak tahu dia sebenarnya cewek atau cowok, yang kutahu namanya Amber. Dia sempat memperkenalkan dirinya tadi.

"Perhatian! Perhatian!" Segerombolan mahasiswa menepukkan tangan mereka saat berjalan masuk ke dalam aula. Dari penampilan mereka aku bisa menebak kalau mereka anak-anak orang kaya yang cukup berpengaruh di kampus ini. Sebagian dari mereka berbaris di hadapan kami, dan sebagian lagi naik ke atas panggung. "Halo, selamat datang di SM University!" Aku tahu yang berbicara itu sang ketua panitia, Suho Sunbae. "Ini pertama kalinya kampus kita mengadakan acara ospek untuk menyambut mahasiswa tahun ajaran baru. Kuharap kalian antusias mengikutinya, oke? Sebelumnya kami akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku Suho, aku ketua panita sekaligus pencetus kegiatan ospek ini."

"Namaku Xiumin, aku wakil ketua. Walaupun kegiatan ini terkesan mendadak, tapi kami janji akan melaksanakannya sebaik mungkin."

"Namaku Kim Taeyeon, posisiku sebagai sekertaris. Salam kenal semuanya."

Aku bisa mendengar orang-orang saling berbisik. Ada yang bergosip tentang betapa kayanya Suho, ada yang bercerita dengan bangganya kalau dia kenal Xiumin dan kopi buatan Xiumin adalah yang terbaik di dunia, ada juga yang memuji suara merdu sang sekertaris Taeyeon.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan membagi 10 kelompok. Dan pembagiannya secara acak, bukan berdasarkan jurusan. Jadi kalian bisa saling mengenal teman-teman dari jurusan lain juga." Suho kembali berbicara, kali ini nada suaranya sedikit lebih keras. "Oke, dengarkan baik-baik ya. Di bagian paling depan barisan ada kotak yang isinya kertas kecil, silahkan ambil satu persatu. Disitu kalian akan lihat angka yang menunjukkan kelompok kalian. Jangan ada yang berebut."

Kami pun berdiri dan menunggu giliran untuk mengambil kertas yang dimaksud. Aku sedikit menaikkan celanaku yang melorot. Maklum saja, celanaku ini memang agak sedikit kebesaran dan tali pinggangku ketinggalan di panti asuhan. "Kuharap kita satu kelompok ya." Bisik Chen dari belakang. Aku mengangguk, kuharap juga begitu.

Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain. Aku, Chen, dan Kyungsoo masing-masing masuk ke kelompok yang berbeda. Chen masuk ke kelompok 2, Kyungsoo kelompok 9 dan aku kelompok 10. "Nah, sekarang aku akan bacakan ketua masing-masing kelompok dan silahkan bentuk barisan dengan ketua kalian." Taeyeon melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari atas panggung, berusaha menenangkan situasi. Ya, banyak mahasiswa yang kecewa dengan hasil kelompok yang mereka dapatkan. Sebagian besar pasti terpisah dengan teman-temannya, seperti aku.

Kelompok 1, Kris Wu.  
Kelompok 2, Tiffany.  
Kelompok 3, Lay.  
Kelompok 4, Irene.  
Kelompok 5, Minho.  
Kelompok 6, Sunny.  
Kelompok 7, Donghae.  
Kelompok 8, Seohyun.  
Kelompok 9, Kai.  
Kelompok 10, Park Chanyeol.

DEG!

Aku... Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Aku memandangi kertas kecil di tanganku, tertulis angka 10 dengan jelas. Aku tahu aku memang kelompok 10. Maksudku... Ketuanya... Kenapa harus dia? Aku meremas kertas kecil di tanganku dengan gusar. Ini tidak benar. Kelompok mana saja, asalkan ketuanya jangan si tiang listrik itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, sepertinya ketua kita tidak ada disini." Kyungsoo menghampiriku. Aku melihat sekeliling dengan malas. Sepertinya benar yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Kelompok lain sudah mulai membentuk barisan dengan rapi, cuma kelompokku dan Kyungsoo yang belum. Sampai akhirnya sosok tinggi yang paling kubenci melangkah masuk ke dalam aula dengan sombongnya, diikuti temannya yang berkulit eksotis. Chanyeol dan Kai . Mereka tampak berbincang sebentar dengan Suho sebelum mulai membentuk barisan.

Aku berdiri di barisan paling belakang, berharap si tiang listrik itu tidak menyadari keberadaanku di kelompoknya. "Oke, apa kalian sudah berada di kelompok masing-masing? Bagus. Sekarang, ketua kelompok dipersilahkan memilih satu orang untuk mewakili teman-temannya."

Awalnya aku bersyukur karena memilih barisan paling belakang. Pasti si tiang listrik itu memilih mahasiswa yang berada di barisan depan. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Dengan gaya soknya yang selangit itu, dia berjalan perlahan-lahan dan menginterogasi kami satu persatu.

"Namaku Lisa. Aku dari Thailand, jadi bahasa Korea ku kurang bagus."

"Namaku Tao! Aku punya kemampuan martial arts, jadi kau bisa mengandalkanku sebagai wakil."

Aku semakin gugup saat si tiang listrik berjalan menuju barisan belakang. Apa aku menyelip ke kelompok Kyungsoo saja? Tidak, tidak. Bukan ide bagus. Apa aku pura-pura pingsan saja? Jadi dia akan berpikir kalau aku penyakitan dan tidak akan memilihku sebagai wakilnya. Aku masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa lolos dari si tiang listrik ini, saat sebuah tangan besar menarik lenganku secara paksa. "Akh! Sakit!" Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi cengkramannya terlalu kuat.

"Kelompok 10! Wakilku adalah si kecil ini!" Sudah kuduga dia akan melakukan ini. Sudah kuduga. Aku memejamkan mata dan pasrah saja saat tanganku diangkat ke atas oleh si tiang listrik sialan itu. Park Chanyeol, aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena sudah memilihku.

"Pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini. Besok kita akan mengadakan acara perkemahan, untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan tanyakan pada ketua kelompok masing-masing. Sampai jumpa!"

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Tanyaku dengan nada malas pada si tiang listrik. Aku bahkan enggan melihat wajahnya. "Aku sebenarnya berencana membuat group chat di KakaoTalk, tapi yah... Mengingat ada yang ponselnya jadul di kelompok kita, jadi terpaksa kita membahasnya secara langsung saja."

Aku mendelik saat mendengar ucapannya yang meremehkan itu, tapi benar juga. Kalau mereka membahasnya di group chat, aku akan ketinggalan informasi. Jadi aku memilih diam dan membiarkannya yang mengambil keputusan. Lagipula itu kan sudah tugasnya sebagai ketua. "Ayo ikut aku. Kita bahas di ruang musik saja, kebetulan ruangan itu sedang kosong." Ujar si tiang listrik sambil meninggalkan aula. Tanpa banyak bertanya, kami langsung mengekorinya dari belakang menuju ruang musik yang dimaksud.

* * *

"Halo, Luhan."

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sedang apa? Sudah makan?"

"Ini aku sedang makan. Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah, baru saja selesai. Kau makan apa?"

"Makan ramyeon." Aku mengaduk-aduk ramyeon di hadapanku. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ramyeon di Seoul seenak ini."

Luhan terkikik mendengar ucapanku, "Kau berlebihan. Ramyeon yang kita makan di panti asuhan dulu sama saja dengan yang kau makan sekarang."

"Tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Apalagi sekarang aku bisa menikmati sebungkus penuh untuk diriku sendiri."

"Iya, iya. Baiklah. Jadi bagaimana hari pertama kuliah? Menyenangkan?"

"Ya begitulah. Aku berkenalan dengan beberapa orang. Kyungsoo dan Chen jadi teman pertamaku di kampus." Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menceritakan tentang Chanyeol si tiang listrik, tapi aku tidak mau membuat Luhan khawatir. Apalagi Chanyeol seangkatan dengan Luhan, walaupun beda jurusan.

"Oh ya, kudengar tahun ini diadakan kegiatan ospek. Wah kau beruntung sekali, Baekhyun-ah. Ini pertama kalinya kampus kita mengadakan kegiatan seperti itu."

Aku mendengus kesal. Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak merasa beruntung dengan kegiatan itu. "Tapi lebih baik kalau tidak usah diadakan."

Setelah mengobrol selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan sambungan saat Sehun memanggilnya. Baru saja aku melanjutkan acara makan malamku, tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk.

" **From : Tiang Listrik**

 **Temui aku di supermarket.** "

Hah. Hahaha. Dia pikir dia siapa? Seenak jidat mengganggu makan malamku dan menyuruhku datang menemuinya.

" **To : Tiang Listrik**

 **Aku sedang makan.** "

Belum sampai dua menit pesan itu kukirim, si tiang listrik langsung menelfonku. Haish! Dia benar-benar niat sekali!

"Halo."

"Cepat habiskan makananmu. Aku benci menunggu."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah menunggu."

"Suasana hatiku sedang baik, jangan merusaknya. Kau wakilku, ingat? Kau lupa apa yang kita bahas di ruang musik tadi siang?"

Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau yang memilihku secara sepihak, bodoh. Dan mengenai diskusi kami di ruang musik hari ini, sudah ditetapkan tugas masing-masing anggota. Ada yang bertugas membawa tenda, selimut, peralatan memasak, dan tugasku sebagai wakil adalah belanja keperluan konsumsi bersama sang ketua yang terhormat.

"Hh... Iya, iya. Aku kesana sekarang." Bisa kubayangkan senyum kemenangan di wajah menyebalkannya itu. Aku menyambar jaketku dan segera menuju supermarket.

* * *

Berbagai macam jenis snack, biskuit, ramyeon, minuman kaleng, semuanya bertumpuk di dalam keranjang belanjaan. Chanyeol memasukkan apa saja yang ada di depan mata dengan santainya. Saking penuhnya aku sampai harus memegang keranjang ini dengan kedua tangan. Dan karena kelakuannya itu aku jadi keringat dingin. Bagaimana kalau nanti di kasir Chanyeol menyuruhku membayar semuanya? Ah jangankan semuanya, setengah saja kurasa uangku tak akan cukup.

"Hei, kurasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku yakin mereka juga membawa makanan masing-masing." Aku menahan tangan Chanyeol saat dia hendak memasukkan beberapa bungkus marshmallow. "Kenapa? Kau takut aku menyuruhmu membayar?" Dia memasang wajah sombong. "Tenang saja, aku sudah cukup kasihan melihat ponselmu. Tidak mungkin aku tega menyuruhmu membayar ini semua. Lebih baik uangnya kau simpan untuk beli ponsel baru."

Aku meletakkan keranjang belanjaan dengan kasar ke lantai, membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. "Kalau sudah selesai, aku pulang." Chanyeol segera menahan tanganku saat aku hendak beranjak pergi. "Apa? Belum puas menghinaku?" Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis. Padahal untuk sesaat tadi aku hampir melupakan rasa benciku padanya.

"Aku cuma bercanda." Dia menatap mataku dalam, nyaris tidak berkedip. "Tidak lucu sama sekali." Aku balas menatap matanya. Lama kami saling bertatapan seperti itu, sampai akhirnya dia mengalah dan mengalihkan wajahnya. "Hmm." Dia hanya bergumam kecil. Diambilnya keranjang belanjaan yang tergeletak di lantai dan berjalan menuju kasir. Tidak ada sepatah kata maaf pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada kami melanjutkan perdebatan bodoh barusan.

Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit tidak enak saat Chanyeol membayar semua belanjaan kami. Total belanjaan kami 35.000 won. Mungkin itu jumlah yang sedikit untuknya, tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini kan wakilnya. Oh! Aku juga tidak mau si tiang listrik ini semakin menghinaku. "Kita bagi dua saja. Aku bayar segini dulu, sisanya nanti." Aku merogoh saku jaket dan mengeluarkan selembar uang 5.000 won. Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, "Sudah kubilang aku yang bayar semua. Kau pikir uangku tidak cukup?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa sih ada manusia menyebalkan sepertinya di muka bumi ini? Aku mengikuti Chanyeol berjalan keluar supermarket sambil terus memikirkan alasan apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Kalau kubilang karena aku ini wakilnya, dia akan bilang ini tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua. Kalau kubilang karena aku tidak mau diremehkan olehnya, bisa-bisa kami berdebat lagi di pinggir jalan dan jadi tontonan orang-orang yang lewat.

"Kenapa kau terus mengekoriku? Tugasmu sudah selesai. Pulang sana." Chanyeol membalikkan badannya tanpa aba-aba, membuatku nyaris menabrak tubuh tingginya itu. Astaga... Tabahkan hatimu, Baek. Setelah menghancurkan acara makan malamku, sekarang dia mengusirku begitu saja. "Tidak perlu kau suruh juga aku memang mau pulang." Kuhentakkan kakiku kuat-kuat saat berjalan melewatinya.

* * *

Kami disuruh berkumpul jam 5 pagi karena rencananya bus akan berangkat sebelum jam 6. Suho Sunbae bilang kami harus berangkat pagi-pagi kalau tidak mau terjebak macet. Ya tahu sendiri lah bagaimana padat dan sibuknya kota Seoul.

Aku berangkat dari rumah jam setengah 5. Tadi malam Luhan terus menerus minta maaf karena dia tidak bisa mengantarku hari ini. Pertama, Sehun tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini. Kedua, Luhan tidak bisa menyetir mobil. Dan Sehun sepertinya bisa membaca rencana Luhan, atau mungkin dia belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya. Dia mengunci Luhan di kamar sejak semalam supaya rusa manis itu tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Udara pagi membuatku sedikit menggigil. Untunglah aku memakai pakaian berlapis, kemeja baby blue dengan luaran sweater rajut, ditambah jaketku satu-satunya yang selalu kupakai kemana-mana. Belum banyak kendaraan yang lewat jam segini, nyaris tidak ada. Ah... Aku suka suasana seperti ini. Benar-benar menenangkan. Aku memegang tali ranselku dengan kedua tangan dan melompat-lompat kecil sambil berjalan menuju kampus. Seoul, hidupku akan sempurna disini.

* * *

Ternyata tidak. Sesampainya di kampus, aku disambut dengan gerutuan dari teman-teman kelompokku, dan Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping bus sambil berkacak pinggang. Aku melihat sekeliling kampus. Mana yang lain? Cuma ada kelompokku dan sebuah bus dengan sticker angka 10 di bagian belakangnya.

"Hei, wakil! Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Lihat! Semua kelompok sudah berangkat duluan. Kelompok kita tertinggal di belakang gara-gara menunggumu."

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku, masih jam 5 lewat sedikit. "Kelompok yang anggotanya lengkap berangkat duluan." Tao menghampiriku, kurasa dia bisa membaca raut kebingunganku. "O-oh... Aku minta maaf. Aku jalan kaki kesini, jadi-"

"Kalau begitu berangkat lah lebih pagi! Jangan buat kami menunggu seperti ini." Seorang gadis yang tak kuketahui namanya sengaja menabrak pundakku saat masuk ke bus. Kalau saja Tao tidak memegangi tanganku, aku pasti sudah jatuh. Aku mengusap pundakku yang terasa nyeri. Untunglah si gadis Thailand, Lisa, mengajak yang lain segera masuk ke bus.

Aku berencana duduk di barisan paling belakang, tapi Chanyeol menarik tanganku dan memaksaku duduk di sampingnya. Hah... Aku pasrah. Dia pasti mau memarahiku. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kelompok yang lengkap berangkat duluan." Aku menunduk, memainkan resleting jaketku. "Hm. Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol membalas ucapanku sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Drrt... Drrt...

Aku melihat nama Luhan terpampang di layar ponselku. Aku tersenyum, setidaknya moodku sedikit membaik.

"Halo, Luhan?"

"Baek, kau sudah sampai di kampus?"

"Sudah. Kau masih dikunci Sehun?" Aku tertawa saat mengatakannya, dan itu sukses menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Aku meliriknya sekilas dan mata kami bertemu.

"Iya. Dia belum bangun. Oh ya, Baek. Kau tidak lupa kan ini tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 28, kenapa?"

"Astaga. Pasti kau lupa lagi. Ini jadwal bulananmu, Baekhyun-ah..."

Ah... Aku lupa cerita pada kalian. Karena aku punya rahim, aku tetap menghadapi jadwal bulanan layaknya wanita. Bedanya aku tidak berdarah. Tapi dua sampai tiga hari pertama, perutku akan mengalami kram luar biasa. Biasanya kalau sudah begitu aku akan meminum obat untuk meredakan rasa sakit di perutku. Aku tidak pernah ingat jadwal bulananku, jadi selalu Luhan lah yang mengingatkan.

Aku melirik Chanyeol lagi dan dia masih menatapku. Aku tidak mau dia mendengar perbincanganku dengan Luhan tentang jadwal bulananku. Ini aib, oke?

Aku memiringkan tubuhku dan sedikit membungkuk, "Tenang saja. Aku selalu bawa obatnya kemana-mana kok." Aku berbisik saat mengatakannya. Kuharap si tinggi di sebelahku ini tidak menguping.

Setelah Luhan memutuskan sambungan, aku menegakkan tubuhku dan melirik Chanyeol (lagi), hanya untuk memastikan apakah dia benar-benar menguping atau tidak. Ternyata tidak. Dia sedang memakai headset dan memejamkan matanya. Aku jadi ikut mengantuk, mengingat tadi aku bangunnya subuh. Kuregangkan otot-otot tanganku. Perjalanan masih jauh. Sebaiknya aku tidur juga.

* * *

Bus kelompokku yang terakhir sampai di tempat perkemahan. Saat kelompok lain sudah selesai mendirikan tenda dan menyiapkan peralatan memasak, kami baru mulai menyusun kerangka tenda. Untung saja ada beberapa anggota dari kelompok lain yang membantu kami, termasuk Kyungsoo dan Chen.

Kemudian kami mulai membagi pasangan tidur. Dalam satu tenda ada yang muat 2 orang, 3 orang, bahkan 4 orang, tergantung ukuran tenda yang dibawa. Aku pasrah saja saat tidak ada yang mau tidur satu tenda denganku. Tao bergabung dengan Ryeowook, dan tenda mereka cuma muat untuk dua orang. Aku kembali menyibukkan diri bermain game Snake Xenzia, berusaha tidak mempedulikan sekeliling walaupun dalam hati aku khawatir akan tidur di luar malam ini. Sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menarik ranselku dari belakang, memaksaku berdiri dan sukses menggagalkan permainanku. Ah, sial. Padahal ularku sudah panjang tadi.

"Kau belum dapat tenda kan? Kalau begitu tidur denganku saja." Chanyeol menarik paksa ranselku dan melemparkannya ke dalam tenda. "Jangan dilempar!" Aku berlari mengambil tasku. Hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah mengecek obatku. Obatku berbentuk sirup di dalam botol kaca, karena aku tidak bisa menelan obat tablet atau kapsul. Dan yah... Keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padaku hari ini. Botol kaca itu pecah. Aku bisa melihat cairan pink membasahi pakaianku dan sebagian lagi merembes dari tas. Aku berbalik untuk memarahi sosok yang melempar ranselku tadi dan menyebabkan obatku terbuang sia-sia, tapi sosok itu sudah tidak ada.

Di kejauhan aku melihat Suho dan Xiumin sedang mengumumkan sesuatu. Semua orang mengerumuni mereka, termasuk si Park itu. Aku pun segera menghampiri kerumunan itu.

"Oke, jadi sekarang sudah hampir jam 11 . Aku mau kalian menulis sebuah surat cinta untuk senior yang ada disini, terserah mau diberikan kepada siapa saja." Situasi langsung heboh setelah Suho mengumumkan itu. "Tenang, tenang dulu semuanya. Nah surat itu akan kita bacakan satu persatu saat makan siang. Jadi manfaatkan waktu yang ada sebaik mungkin." Lanjut Xiumin. Setelah itu Taeyeon membagikan kertas kosong pada kami.

Aku menulis surat cintaku di dalam tenda saat Chanyeol sedang berbincang dengan Kai. Hmm... Aku menulis untuk siapa ya? Semuanya cantik, tapi aku tidak mengenal mereka. Oh! Apa Taeyeon Sunbae saja ya? Kudengar suaranya bagus.

 **"To : Kim Taeyeon**

 **Hai, Sunbae. Salam kenal, ya. Namaku Byun Baekhyun dari jurusan sastra. Mungkin kita tidak saling mengenal, tapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Kuharap setelah membaca surat ini kita bisa lebih dekat.**  
 **Kudengar suaramu bagus, aku jadi ingin bergabung di singing club supaya bisa sering-sering melihatmu bernyanyi. Tapi suaraku tidak bagus, apa aku masih boleh ikut bergabung?**  
 **Oh ya, Taeyeon Sunbae, aku mau bilang kalau kau terlihat cantik dengan rambut yang tergerai. Tapi kalau diikat tetap cantik kok. Sejujurnya aku bingung mau menulis apa lagi, jadi sampai disini dulu ya."**

Tepat setelah aku selesai menulis suratku, Tao memanggilku. "Baekhyun-ah, bisa tolong bantu aku? Cewek-cewek disini tidak bisa diandalkan!" Aku melipat suratku dan menyelipkannya di dalam tas, kemudian segera menghampiri Tao yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan memasak. Ya menyebalkan sih memang. Para gadis di kelompokku tidak ada yang berniat turun tangan mempersiapkan makan siang, kecuali Lisa. Ada yang masih sibuk menulis surat cinta, dan ada yang sibuk berdandan.

"Hey, Tao. Sudah kubilang aku bukannya tidak mau membantu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak oke?" Gadis yang menabrakku tadi melotot ke arah Tao sambil mengoleskan lipbalm ke bibirnya. "Kau ini cewek, akan jadi ibu rumah tangga nanti." Tao balas melotot ke arah gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Sudahlah, Jennie. Jangan marah-marah terus." Lisa menghampiri kami dan membuka bungkusan ramyeon. Akhirnya cuma aku, Lisa dan Tao yang mempersiapkan makan siang. Setiap kelompok mempersiapkan makan siang mereka masing-masing. Kami memasak ramyeon, karena itu yang paling praktis.

Saat sedang sibuk memasak, sekilas aku melihat Jennie keluar dari dalam tendaku. Tapi kubiarkan saja. Aku malas ribut dengannya, lagipula kupikir dia mencari Chanyeol.

Setelah siap memasak, Taeyeon menghampiri kami satu persatu untuk mengumpulkan surat cinta. Aku sedikit malu membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Taeyeon saat membaca surat dariku. Selesai mengumpulkan surat, kami disuruh duduk mengelilingi para senior yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran sambil menyantap makan siang bersama.

"Aku akan membaca surat kalian secara acak." Suho mengambil salah satu kertas yang dipegang Taeyeon. Aku bisa membaca raut cemas dari teman-temanku, jujur saja aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana kalau itu suratku?

" **Untuk Kai, ketua kelompok 9  
Kai Sunbae, ah... Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kai Oppa?**" Suho membaca surat pertama sambil tersenyum geli. " **Kulitmu yang eksotis membuatku merasa hangat walaupun udara disini dingin**." Kami semua tertawa mendengarnya, Tao sampai memukul-mukul pahaku. " **Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah punya pacar atau belum, kuharap belum. Kalaupun sudah, aku ingin kau mempertimbangkan tentang ini. Aku mencintaimu, Kai Oppa. Jadilah pacarku**."

Kai tertawa saat Suho selesai membacakan surat itu. Dia mengambil surat itu dari Suho, "Jadi surat ini dari teman kita yang namanya Sulli. Tunjukkan dirimu, Sulli."

Seorang gadis berkulit seputih susu langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Kai. Semua orang langsung bersorak melihat keberanian gadis bernama Sulli itu. "Kau cantik, Sulli. Tapi sayangnya aku sudah punya pacar." Kai tertawa saat melihat Sulli mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia kembali duduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dan itu membuat suasana jadi sedikit canggung.

"Oke, oke. Ini cuma permainan. Jangan dibawa serius ya, Sulli. Selanjutnya kita akan membacakan surat yang ditujukan untuk... Irene!"

Suasana sangat ramai karena acara surat cinta itu. Tao terus memukul-mukul pahaku saat tertawa, aku yakin pahaku sudah berbekas merah sekarang. Dan aku tidak menyangka kalau suara tertawa Lisa nyaring sekali. Telinga kiriku sampai berdengung.

Setelah membaca beberapa surat cinta, para senior mengubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk. Mungkin mereka capek berdiri terus. Chanyeol baru selesai menguap saat Xiumin tiba-tiba membacakan surat cinta yang ditujukan padanya.

" **To : Park Chanyeol**

 **Hai, Sunbae. Salam kenal, ya. Mungkin kita tidak saling mengenal, tapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Kuharap setelah membaca surat ini kita bisa lebih dekat."**

Kok... Isi suratnya mirip dengan punyaku?

" **Kudengar kau bisa bermain gitar, kuharap kau mau memainkannya untukku kapan-kapan. Oh ya, Chanyeol Sunbae, aku mau bilang kalau kau orang paling tampan yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku. Saranghae, Chanyeol Sunbae**."

Semua orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan saat surat itu selesai dibacakan. Bahkan Xiumin yang pendiam pun ikut tertawa. Chanyeol berdiri dan melihat sekeliling, "Xiumin-ah, jangan beritahu siapa yang menulis itu. Biar kutebak sendiri."

Chanyeol menunjuk seorang gadis bermata bulat, tapi dia menggeleng. Kemudian dia menunjuk gadis berambut panjang dari kelompok Chen, tapi gadis itu menggeleng juga. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan kembali duduk. "Kau pasti tidak akan menyangka ini, Chanyeol-ah." Xiumin menyodorkan surat cinta itu pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol membacanya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Byun Baekhyun dari jurusan sastra..."

 **TBC**

 _ **Annyeong, chingu! Thanks ya udah mau mampir~**_

 _ **Chapter selanjutnya aku usahakan update secepatnya. Doain aja nggak nge-stuck tiba-tiba hahaha.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak ya chingu sayanggg. Sarang**_ _ **ha**_ _ **e~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
Aku merebut surat yang dipegang Chanyeol dan membacanya berulang-ulang. Aku menulis untuk Taeyeon, bukan dia! "I-ini bukan tulisanku..." Suaraku gemetar, aku berusaha menahan tangisku.

"Ah... Ternyata kau menyukai sesama jenis ya, Byun?" Jennie terkikik geli. Tunggu, aku teringat sesuatu. Tadi Jennie masuk ke dalam tendaku. Pasti dia yang menukar suratku dengan surat palsu ini! Aku ingin meneriakinya, tapi suaraku tercekat. "Memangnya kenapa kalau dia menyukai Chanyeol Sunbae?" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bangkit, tangannya mengepal. Mungkin kalau Jennie itu laki-laki Kyungsoo sudah melayangkan tinjunya.

"Oh? Kenapa kau membelanya?" Jennie ikut bangkit dan membalas ucapan Kyungsoo. "Jangan-jangan kau juga gay seperti dia?"

"Hei, hei. Kalian berdua hentikan." Suho menahan dada Kyungsoo, dan Taeyeon menarik tangan Jennie. "Jangan hancurkan acara ini. Kumohon. Kita disini untuk bersenang-senang."

Akhirnya sesi pembacaan surat cinta dihentikan dan kami dibubarkan. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah, karena surat cinta palsu yang mengatasnamakan diriku, suasana perkemahan jadi buruk. Aku meremas surat cinta sialan itu dan membuangnya asal.

Kuhampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di dalam tendanya. "Kyungsoo-ya, kau masih marah?" Aku memberanikan diri duduk di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo yang sedang marah benar-benar mengerikan. "Aku tidak marah padamu, Baek. Aku marah pada si nenek sihir itu."

"Terima kasih karena sudah membelaku. Tapi aku tidak menyukai Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo menoleh, "Lalu surat itu?" Dia menatapku dengan pupil matanya yang besar.

"Sumpah, bukan aku yang menulis surat itu. Suratku itu seharusnya untuk Taeyeon Sunbae, bukan Chanyeol." Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku ingin menceritakan tentang Jennie yang masuk ke dalam tendaku, tapi aku kan tidak melihatnya mengambil suratku. Aku tidak mau terkesan menuduh Jennie dan memperburuk keadaan. Lagipula aku tahu gadis itu punya pengaruh yang cukup besar. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang sepertinya.

Percakapanku dengan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Chen ikut bergabung ke dalam tenda. "Hei, tahu tidak. Aku menguping pembicaraan Tiffany Sunbae dan Xiumin Sunbae barusan. Sepertinya malam ini kita akan masuk hutan."

"Masuk hutan? Malam-malam begini?"

"Iya, gila kan? Tapi kudengar hadiahnya lumayan."

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundak Kyungsoo dan memejamkan mata. Rasanya tubuhku lelah sekali. Aku benar-benar mengantuk, bahkan suara Chen yang nyaring pun tidak menggangguku sama sekali. Saat aku mulai memasuki alam mimpi, kurasakan tubuhku dibaringkan perlahan.

* * *

Aku terbangun saat mencium aroma sosis panggang. Uh... Makanan kesukaanku. Hari sudah hampir gelap, beberapa senior sedang menyalakan api unggun dan junior sedang sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Tadi siang kami disuruh masak perkelompok, tapi sekarang semua kelompok boleh saling berbagi makanan dengan kelompok lain. Mungkin untuk memperbaiki situasi yang sempat memanas tadi siang.

Aku menguap dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang memanggang sosis. "Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan sepotong sosis yang langsung kulahap habis. Aku berjongkok di sebelahnya sambil terus memakan sosis panggang. Saat Chen datang membawa roti selai, aku juga langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Entahlah, mungkin karena pengaruh cuaca yang dingin perutku jadi lapar.

Aku tidak berniat gabung dengan kelompokku. Pertama, aku malas bertemu dengan Jennie. Dan kedua, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di depan Chanyeol. Ah biarlah aku disini bersama Kyungsoo dan Chen. Lagipula mereka juga tidak keberatan aku makan makanan mereka.

"Perhatian semuanya!" Taeyeon menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dan berdiri di tengah-tengah kami. "Makannya tolong dipercepat ya, karena setelah ini kita akan mengadakan permainan mencari harta karun di dalam hutan! Yeay!"

Krik.. Krik..

Tidak ada yang terdengar selain suara jangkrik dan pekik kegirangan Taeyeon. Aku dan Kyungsoo saling melirik, sebelum akhirnya kami terkikik geli. Wajah Taeyeon berubah merah saat dia menyadari tidak ada yang meresponnya. Dia langsung kembali dan melanjutkan makannya. Akhirnya Suho yang menggantikan Taeyeon untuk menjelaskan aturan mainnya. Kami akan mulai berpencar ke dalam hutan tepat jam 7 malam, mengumpulkan 'harta karun' dan kembali ke lokasi perkemahan setelah mendapatkan salah satu dari harta karun tersebut. Harta karun yang dimaksud adalah barang-barang pribadi milik para senior. Batas waktu pencarian sampai jam 9 malam. Permainan ini dilakukan secara individu, bukan kelompok.

Kami masing-masing diberi satu senter. Saat aku berjalan melewati Chanyeol, kudengar dia berbisik "Cari di atas." Aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, aku masih salah tingkah karena kejadian tadi siang. Aku, Kyungsoo dan Chen berjalan masuk ke hutan bersama-sama. Chen yang paling bersemangat, dia sangat antusias mencari harta karun milik Suho yang diyakininya pasti barang branded yang mahal.

Kami berjalan memasuki hutan yang gelap. Kyungsoo berhasil menemukan sebuah kotak yang berisikan sepasang sepatu, milik Xiumin. Dia menemukannya di balik semak-semak.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bantu aku cari harta karunku!" Chen menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan paksa. "Jadi Baekhyun bagaimana?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kalian cari saja. Aku tidak enak badan, aku mau langsung kembali ke perkemahan saja." Aku tidak bohong saat mengatakan itu. Sejak tadi badanku memang terasa lemas. Aku jadi tidak bersemangat melanjutkan permainan ini, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke perkemahan dan beristirahat.

"Baiklah. Nanti kami akan menemuimu setelah mendapatkan harta karun Chen." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari mengikuti Chen.

Aku memasukkan tanganku yang dingin ke dalam saku jaket, dan kembali berjalan ke arah yang tadi kulalui. Kami sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari lokasi perkemahan, untunglah para senior meletakkan bendera-bendera kecil di sepanjang jalan agar kami tidak tersasar. Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Chanyeol, apa maksudnya cari di atas? Apa dia menyembunyikan harta karunnya di atas pohon?

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali menuju perkemahan, aku terus mendongak, memperhatikan pohon-pohon tinggi yang ada di kiri kananku. Dan gotcha! Aku melihat benda hitam itu tergantung di ranting pohon. Aku jadi bersemangat ingin mengambilnya. Aku menggigit senterku dan mulai memanjat pohon. Kurang kerjaan sekali si tiang listrik itu, sampai-sampai harta karunnya diletakkan di atas pohon begini. Aku duduk di atas ranting yang cukup besar, kuulurkan tanganku mengambil benda itu. Ah! Ternyata itu headset yang dipakai Chanyeol saat di bus! Kugantungkan headset itu di leherku dan mencari pijakan untuk turun.

Saat itulah hal yang tidak kuharapkan terjadi. Tiba-tiba perutku kram, bukan main sakitnya. Aku berusaha mempertahankan keseimbanganku di atas ranting pohon yang kududuki. "A-akh...!" Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya perutku kram, tapi tetap saja aku tidak terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya. Aku menjatuhkan senterku dan meremas perutku. Sakit. Sakitnya sampai menjalar ke pinggang bagian belakangku.

"K-kyungsoo- Akh.. Chen.. T-tolong..." Aku membungkuk, memeluk perutku. Bahkan untuk berteriak pun rasanya aku tak sanggup lagi. "Hah... Hah..." Dahiku mulai basah oleh keringat. Kuambil ponselku dari saku jaket dengan tangan gemetar, dan yang terlintas di benakku saat itu adalah menghubungi Chanyeol. Aku kesulitan menekan tombol ponselku karena tanganku yang gemetar. "U-ugh..!" Saat otot-otot perutku mulai mengejang, aku oleng ke samping dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

Apa aku sudah mati?

Luhan... Aku minta maaf, aku pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu.

Tapi aku bersyukur karena bisa makan sosis yang kuidam-idamkan sebelum aku mati.

Aku berharap akan terlahir di kehidupan yang lebih baik. Menjadi laki-laki seutuhnya, menjadi laki-laki normal.

"Ngh..."

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sebuah tangan hangat menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan, membuatku terbangun perlahan. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar, dan yang pertama kulihat adalah wajah orang paling menyebalkan di muka bumi.

"Tenang saja, kau belum mati." Chanyeol menyibakkan poniku ke samping dan meletakkan sebuah handuk kecil di keningku. Perutku masih kram, tapi tidak separah tadi. Untunglah. Aku tidak mau dia menanyaiku yang tidak-tidak.

"Temanmu yang menemukanmu dan membawamu kesini." Chanyeol menautkan jari-jarinya dan menatapku serius, membuatku sedikit gugup. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut tenda, melihat apa saja asalkan jangan dia. Tatapannya mengintimidasi sekali. "Kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari pohon?"

Karena kau menggantung headset mu di ranting pohon. Aku ingin menjawab begitu, tapi kuurungkan niatku. Aku sedang tidak bertenaga untuk berdebat dengannya. Lagipula tidak mungkin kan aku jujur kalau hari ini jadwal bulananku dan perutku kram tiba-tiba. "Banyak semut merah."

"Jangan bohong. Aku mengganti pakaianmu, dan aku tidak lihat ada satupun bekas gigitan serangga di tubuhmu."

Hah! Dia mengganti pakaianku?! Aku langsung menyibak selimut. Benar saja, pakaianku sudah berganti dengan sweater berbulu warna coklat muda, entah punya siapa. Seingatku aku tidak punya pakaian sebagus ini. Aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada dan memberikannya tatapan 'Dasar mesum'.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya sebentar, "Bajumu kotor semua, kena cairan aneh warna pink. Itu sweaterku." Salah siapa bajuku bisa kotor? "Dan ada pecahan botol di dalam tasmu. Aku sudah membersihkan semuanya." Nah, itu salah siapa juga?

"Aku minta maaf. Itu pasti obatmu. Tapi aku malah membuatnya pecah." Chanyeol mengambil handuk kecil itu dari keningku dan menyentuh keningku dengan punggung tangannya. "Demam mu sudah turun. Kau mau makan?" Aku menggeleng. Perutku masih kram, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menelan apapun saat ini. "Kau tidak lapar? Atau mau kubuatkan susu hangat?" Berhentilah bersikap baik padaku, Park. Kau jadi terlihat semakin menyebalkan.

Chanyeol kembali merapatkan selimut yang sempat kusibak tadi. "Sudah jam berapa?" Tanyaku dengan suara serak. "Hm? Sudah hampir jam 11 malam. Temanmu yang pendek itu bersikeras mau menunggumu, akhirnya dia ketiduran di depan tenda dan jadi merepotkan temanku. Kai bilang walaupun tubuhnya pendek tapi ternyata kalau digendong berat juga." Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh saat mengatakannya.

Situasi sempat hening selama beberapa menit. Aku yang masih terlalu lemas untuk bicara, dan Chanyeol yang kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Saat aku memejamkan mata, kudengar suara petikan gitar. Aku kembali membuka mata dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang bermain gitar di sampingku.

 _ **"Nae nargeun gitareul deureo haji mothan gobaegeul  
Hogeun gojipseuresamkin iyagireul  
Norae hana mandeun cheok jigeum malharyeo haeyo  
Geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you"**_

Suaranya yang berat terkesan mendominasi malam yang hening dan gelap. Aku memerhatikannya dengan mata sayu. Di satu sisi, aku merasa nyaman dan mengantuk. Di sisi lain, aku tidak ingin melewatkan momen ini.

 _ **"Neomu saranghajiman saranghanda mal an hae  
Eosaekhae jajonsim heorak an hae  
Oneureun yonggi naeseo na malhal tejiman  
Musimhi deureoyo I'll sing for you"**_

Kami saling bertatapan, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku yang terkesima dengan suaranya, dan Chanyeol yang fokus dengan permainan gitarnya. Tanpa bisa dilawan, rasa hangat menjalar di hatiku. Saat itu aku jatuh cinta.

 _ **"The way you cry, the way you smile  
Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?  
Hagopeun mal, nohchyeobeorin mal  
Gobaekhal tejiman geunyang deureoyo  
I'll sing for you, sing for you  
Geunyang hanbeon deutgo useoyo"  
**_  
Cinta pertamaku. Aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau dekat, tapi aku tak sanggup menggapaimu. Kau sebenarnya terlalu jauh untukku. Kenapa orang sepertiku bisa jatuh cinta padamu? Aku yang dibuang sejak bayi, dikucilkan dari dulu sampai sekarang, harus berjuang untuk hidupku sendiri... Kenapa harus mencintai orang yang hidupnya nyaris sempurna seperti dirimu?

"Heh, aku tahu aku tampan. Tapi matamu bisa loncat keluar kalau kau terus menatapku seperti itu."

"T-tidak kok. Siapa bilang kau tampan?" Aku berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol. Sejenak kulupakan rasa sakit di perutku. "Sudah ya. Jangan ribut. Aku mau tidur."

"Yah.. Padahal di suratmu kau bilang ingin melihatku bermain gitar."

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku yang menulis surat itu!"

"Hahaha iya, iya. Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, tubuhmu mulus juga."

"DIAM KAU!"

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Chen terus-terusan minta maaf karena sudah meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam hutan. Walaupun aku sudah bilang itu bukan salah mereka, tapi mereka terus bersikeras akan bertanggung jawab merawatku.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak usah kemana-mana. Istirahatlah disini, oke?"

"Aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu. Kau mau makan apa? Katakan saja."

"Dia suka sosis. Cepat ambilkan sosis untuknya Chen!"

"Roger!"

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua temanku ini. Ah... Mereka bukan temanku, mereka sahabatku sekarang. Aku senang, orang yang peduli padaku bertambah selain Luhan. "Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Kalian berlebihan."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Kau sampai jatuh dari atas pohon. Untung saja tangan atau kakimu tidak patah." Aku tidak bisa membedakan apa Kyungsoo sedang mendelik padaku, atau memang matanya selalu terlihat begitu.

"Atau lebih parahnya, gegar otak." Sambung Chen saat masuk ke dalam tenda, membawakan beberapa sosis panggang dan sandwich. Perutku masih kram, tapi cacing-cacing di perutku sudah memberontak minta diberi makan. Aku mengambil sepotong sandwich dan menyelipkan sosis panggang di dalamnya. Kyungsoo dan Chen terlihat senang sekali saat melihatku makan, walaupun tidak selahap kemarin.

"Chanyeol Sunbae marah sekali waktu tahu kau pingsan." Chen memeluk lututnya sambil memperhatikan aku makan. "Dia sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar terus." Aku nyaris tersedak mendengarnya. "Chanyeol Sunbae menyalahkan semua orang, kau tahu. Dia bahkan menyalahkan Suho Sunbae sebagai penyelenggara acara ini."

"Setelah itu dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan membanting headset nya."

"Untung saja Minho Sunbae bisa memperbaikinya."

Untung masih bisa diperbaiki. Kalau tidak, sia-sia perjuanganku memanjat pohon untuk mendapatkan headset itu. "Jadi mana headset nya sekarang?"

"Tadaaa!" Chen memasangkan headset itu ke telingaku. Aku mengelusnya pelan, sudah tidak terlalu mulus. Aku bisa merasakan lecet di beberapa sisinya. Tapi suaranya masih bagus.

Tiba-tiba tenda terbuka, Chanyeol masuk sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk yang mengepulkan asap hangat. "Keluar." Perintahnya pada Kyungsoo dan Chen, yang langsung dituruti mereka. "Ck, silau sekali. Turunkan penutup tendanya juga."

Aku cepat-cepat melepaskan headset yang terpasang di telingaku dan menyimpannya di balik ransel. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, sepertinya dia tahu tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Makan." Chanyeol duduk di hadapanku dan menyodorkan mangkuk yang ternyata berisi bubur itu. "Aku sudah kenyang. Tadi Kyungsoo dan Chen-"

"Mana ada orang sakit makannya sosis panggang?!" Aku sedikit tersentak saat Chanyeol membentakku. Kenapa sih dia mudah sekali marah? Melihat raut terkejutku, Chanyeol menghela nafas dan melembutkan suaranya. "Orang sakit makannya bubur." Takut Chanyeol marah lagi, aku segera mengambil mangkuk itu dan menyendokkan bubur ke mulutku. Chanyeol terus menatapku, nyaris tidak berkedip. Setelah makan beberapa suapan, aku menyodorkan kembali mangkuk itu padanya. "Aku sudah kenyang."

"Hm." Chanyeol hanya bergumam singkat dan meletakkan mangkuk itu di depan tenda. "Mereka sedang main apa di luar?" Jujur saja aku bosan di dalam tenda terus. Aku bisa mendengar pekik kegirangan dari arah luar, sepertinya mereka sedang main permainan yang seru. "Permainan yang membosankan. Kau tidak usah ikut, istirahat saja." Chanyeol memaksa tubuhku untuk berbaring, dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sampingku.

"Akh..." Aku meringis pelan saat kram di perutku kambuh, mungkin karena Chanyeol memaksaku berbaring tiba-tiba. "Apa? Dimana yang sakit?" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menyentuh lenganku. "Perutku... Sakit..."

Tanpa kusangka Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di perutku dan mengelus perutku perlahan. Darahku langsung berdesir, aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang, bahkan merahnya pasti menjalar sampai telinga. Aku langsung memunggunginya untuk menyembunyikan wajahku. Tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri, sentuhannya di perutku membuatku merasa nyaman. Perlahan rasa kram di perutku berkurang. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Hei, kubilang aku sudah baik-baik saja. Kau dengar tidak-?" Aku berbalik, dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur, entah sejak kapan. Memandang wajahnya dari jarak sedekat ini membuat jantungku hampir meledak. Dia tampan. Itu hal mutlak yang tak bisa dipungkiri oleh siapapun.

Tanpa kusadari, tanganku bergerak mengelus wajahnya, menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya dengan telunjukku. Park Chanyeol, bolehkah aku mencintaimu? Kau tidak perlu membuka hati untukku, karena aku tahu dimana tempatku berpijak. Kau hanya perlu mengijinkanku untuk mencintaimu.

Aku menyentuh kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Mata ini selalu menatap siapapun dengan tajam.

Aku menyentuh hidungnya yang mancung. Aku bersyukur sempat mengurungkan niat pernah ingin mematahkan hidungnya dulu.

Menuruni batang hidungnya, telunjukku sampai di bibirnya yang tebal. Siapa orang beruntung yang pernah menciumnya? Atau jangan-jangan... Dia belum pernah berciuman? Pipiku memanas membayangkannya. Aku jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kalau dia belum pernah berciuman, dan aku menciumnya sekarang, berarti ciuman pertamanya untukku? Ciuman pertamaku juga untuknya. Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan. Tapi bagaimana kalau seandainya ini bukan ciuman pertamanya? Aku yang rugi, kalau begitu.

Aku memandangi wajah tampannya, menimbang-nimbang apakah harus kucium dia atau tidak. Situasinya tidak terlalu mendukung, sebenarnya. Ini masih terang, banyak orang berkeliaran di luar. Bagaimana kalau saat aku menciumnya ada yang masuk ke tenda tiba-tiba? Tapi aku tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Terlepas dari dia sudah pernah ciuman atau tidak, yang pasti aku ingin melepas ciuman pertamaku dengannya, cinta pertamaku. Setidaknya walaupun cintaku tidak kesampaian, aku pernah meninggalkan jejak sebagai orang yang diam-diam mencintainya.

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, aku memejamkan mataku erat dan menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya. Hangat. Bukan hanya pipiku yang panas sekarang, tapi sekujur tubuhku pun panas. Aku mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, meremas sweaterku. Aku tidak melakukan apapun, hanya menempelkan bibirku padanya.

3 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

Aku melepas ciumanku dan membuka mata. "Kau seperti ikan mati." Mataku bertemu dengan Chanyeol, dia sedang menatapku datar tanpa ekspresi. Ya Tuhan! Aku tersentak dan menggeser tubuhku menjauhinya. Aku tertangkap basah, mencium seorang Park Chanyeol! Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, yang menangkap basah itu orangnya langsung! "M-maaf... Maaf..." Cicitku. Apa setelah ini Chanyeol akan meninjuku sampai gigiku copot?

Chanyeol menarik tanganku agar semakin merapat ke tubuhnya. Aku refleks memejamkan mataku, terlalu takut melihatnya. Kalian tahu kan, bagaimana kalau dia sudah marah?

"Mmh..?" Aku membuka mataku sedikit saat kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirku. "Diamlah, begini caranya berciuman." Chanyeol memegangi pergelangan tanganku dan melumat bibirku, lembut tapi menuntut. "Mmf-" Aku berusaha mengalihkan wajahku, tapi Chanyeol terlalu memaksa. Dia menghisap bibir bawah dan atasku bergantian. Astaga. Otakku blank. Aku kembali memejamkan mataku saat tangan Chanyeol menyusup masuk ke balik sweaterku.

Ya Tuhan.

Apa aku akan melepas keperjakaanku dengannya juga?

Disini?

Sekarang?

 **TBC...**

 _ **Annyeong, chingu! Waaaa maaf ya, sejujurnya aku nggak sanggup ngetik kelanjutannya. Hiks :''**_

 _ **Thanks untuk kalian semua yang udah nyempatin mampir dan special thanks untuk yang udah ninggalin jejak~**_

 _ **Chapter selanjutnya, Lemon or no? Tapi mungkin terlalu cepat ya kalau ChanBaek langsung ke tahap 'itu' *gaahhhh**_

 _ **Review juseyooo~~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya bertindak lebih jauh. Maksudku- Memang benar aku mencintainya, aku ingin ciuman pertamaku dengannya, tapi untuk yang lebih dari itu aku belum siap! "Mmhh-" Aku berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol, tapi cengkramannya di pergelangan tanganku malah semakin erat. Saat kurasakan stok oksigenku mulai menipis, aku melakukan hal nekat yang tak terduga. Aku menggigit bibir Chanyeol sampai berdarah.

"Argh..!" Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan mengerang kesakitan. Aku beringsut mundur, mungkin setelah ini Chanyeol akan balas meninjuku dan merontokkan gigi-gigiku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dia hanya mengerang sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali tidur dengan nyenyak, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku menyentuh pundaknya pelan. Chanyeol tidak bergeming, hanya terdengar suara dengkuran halus. Astaga. Dia benar-benar tertidur. Ternyata selain menyebalkan dia juga aneh. Mudah tertidur, terbangun, lalu tertidur lagi. Aku melihat darah di bibirnya. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah karena sudah menggigitnya, padahal aku yang mulai sejak awal. Aku ingin menyeka darah di bibirnya tapi takut dia terbangun lagi.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan keluar dari tenda dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri. Aku ingin menghubungi Luhan, tapi signal disini jelek sekali. Jangankan menelfon, untuk mengirim pesan pun tidak bisa. Aku jadi ingat masa-masa saat Luhan baru meninggalkan panti asuhan dan pergi ke Seoul. Saat itu aku belum punya ponsel. Hampir tiga bulan lamanya kami tidak berhubungan. Sampai akhirnya Luhan mengirim uang pada pengurus panti asuhan dan aku dibelikan ponsel ini. Kalau mengingat masa-masa di panti asuhan, ada senangnya, ada sedihnya juga. Tapi lebih banyak kenangan buruknya sih.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Sudah sepi, kebanyakan sudah masuk ke tenda masing-masing dan beristirahat. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa dari kelompok lain yang sibuk berfoto. Sayang sekali ponselku tidak ada fitur kameranya, aku jadi tidak bisa mengabadikan momen-momen menyenangkan disini.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku dari belakang, "Baekhyun-ah!"

Aku sedikit meringis, kram di perutku memang sudah tidak separah semalam, tapi tetap saja nyeri kalau ada pergerakan tiba-tiba seperti ini. "Kau sudah baik-baik saja kan? Kami semua khawatir padamu." Tao menyandarkan dagunya di pundakku. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman. "Bahkan Jennie pun sampai terdiam saat melihatmu dibopong Kyungsoo dan Chen." Aku memutar mataku bosan, Jennie... Cantik tapi berbisa.

"Oh ya, kau tidak boleh melewatkan acara terakhir kita nanti malam. Semua orang diwajibkan berkumpul. Kau harus datang, oke?"

* * *

Hari mulai gelap. Para senior laki-laki sibuk menyalakan api unggun, dan kami disuruh duduk membentuk lingkaran besar. Aku duduk diantara Kyungsoo dan Chen. Malam ini lebih hening dari semalam, entah karena semua orang sudah kelelahan, atau sedih karena ini malam terakhir perkemahan.

Aku belum melihat sosok Chanyeol daritadi. Sepertinya dia belum bangun. Aku ingin membangunkannya, tapi mengingat kejadian tadi siang, aku jadi tidak berani.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sedang cari kerja kan?" Kyungsoo menyenggol pundakku pelan. "Iya. Kenapa?"

"Kau mau coba lamar di tempatku? Kebetulan teman kerjaku mau resign, dan sedang cari penggantinya sekarang. Aku baru dapat infonya tadi sore."

"Benarkah? Aku mau! Dimana?"

"Di SkyBucks. Kau tahu kan, coffee shop yang di dekat kampus."

Tentu saja aku tahu. Siapa yang tidak tahu SkyBucks? Coffee shop terkenal yang tersebar dimana-mana. Setiap kali pergi dan pulang kampus, aku selalu melihat coffee shop itu ramai pengunjung. Aku merasa beruntung sekali kalau bisa bekerja disana. Letaknya strategis, dekat dengan rumah dan kampus. Satu kerjaan dengan Kyungsoo pula! Kurang apa lagi coba?

"Memang capek karena selalu ramai, apalagi kalau weekend. Tapi ya gajinya sesuai lah." Kyungsoo merangkul pundakku, "Lamarannya titip saja padaku."

"Ah... Aku juga ingin bekerja dengan kalian~~" Aku terkikik melihat rengekan Chen. Yang kutahu, Chen itu sibuk dengan kegiatan lesnya sampai malam, makanya dia tidak punya waktu untuk bekerja. Ya lagipula orangtua nya masih sanggup membiayai semua keperluannya.

Perhatianku teralih saat melihat penutup tenda dibuka. Sosok yang kucari daritadi keluar dari dalam tenda dan langsung bergabung dengan kami. Dia duduk di sebelah Kai, tidak jauh dari tempat ku duduk. "Sialan. Bibirku berdarah, entah kenapa." Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang menggeram marah.

Aku melipat kaki ku dan menyembunyikan wajahku. Apa dia benar-benar tidak ingat kejadian tadi pagi? Aku kembali mengangkat wajahku saat Chen menyodorkan beberapa tangkai sosis panggang padaku. Sesekali aku melirik Chanyeol, wajahnya masih terlihat kesal. Apalagi saat Kai menyodorkan ramyeon cup padanya. "Argh… Breng-!" Chanyeol nyaris memaki Kai saat kuah panas ramyeon menyentuh luka di bibirnya. Saat itulah pandangan kami bertemu. Aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahku.

"Hei, berikan sosismu. Kau makan ramyeon ku. Kita barter saja." Sebenarnya aku tidak rela memberikan sosis favoritku padanya, tapi mengingat siapa penyebab luka di bibirnya membuatku merasa bersalah sekaligus tak tega. Akhirnya dengan berat hati aku menukarkan sosis panggangku dengan ramyeon cup miliknya.

"Perhatian! Perhatian! Sambil menyantap makan malam kalian, aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal." Seperti biasa Suho berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran sambil memegang sepotong roti selai. Di sebelahnya ada Xiumin yang berjongkok.

"Ini malam terakhir kita. Besok pagi kita kembali ke Seoul. Walaupun acara ini tidak terlalu menarik karena mendadak dan kurangnya persiapan, tapi kuharap kalian bisa menikmatinya."

"Nah malam ini aku mempersilahkan kalian untuk melakukan apa saja. Yang ingin bernyanyi, boleh. Atau mungkin kalian ingin memperkenalkan diri dan menceritakan tentang kisah yang menarik dalam hidup kalian. Kalian juga bisa mengungkapkan perasaan kalian disini."

Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri. Hal itu sukses menarik perhatian kami semua, bahkan Suho pun terlihat bingung dibuatnya. "Aku ingin bicara. Ah, lebih tepatnya bertanya."

"Oh, baiklah. Semuanya dengarkan dengan baik ya." Suho duduk di samping Xiumin dan membiarkan Chanyeol berdiri seorang diri. Jujur saja itu membuatnya semakin mencolok karena tinggi badannya yang diatas rata-rata itu.

"Tadi selama aku tidur siapa yang masuk ke tendaku?"

"Baekhyun, Sunbae. Aku melihatnya keluar dari dalam tenda. Selain itu aku tidak melihat siapapun yang masuk ke tendamu." Astaga, dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus Jennie yang menjawab? Memang jawabannya benar, tapi kalau dia yang bicara tetap saja kesannya buruk.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bilang apa sih? Langsung ke intinya saja." Kris Wu menepuk pipi dan lengannya bergantian. Sepertinya dia ingin acara ini segera berakhir supaya dia bisa masuk ke tendanya dan menghindari serangan para nyamuk.

"Bibirku berdarah. Aku ingin tahu siapa pelakunya."

"Mungkin kau mengigau dan menggeretakkan gigimu sampai bibirmu berdarah." Xiumin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sambil menggigiti kukunya, tapi sepertinya dia masih belum puas. Kali ini Kai yang menimpali, "Tidak mungkin kan kau menuduh Baekhyun meninjumu saat kau sedang tidur. Kalau memang iya, kau pasti sudah terbangun dan balas meninjunya." Setelah itu Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah dimana letak kelucuannya, hanya Kai dan Tuhan yang tahu. Akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan kembali duduk, meskipun raut wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa penasaran.

Situasi hening sejenak. Sebagian masih sibuk menghabiskan makan malamnya. Sampai akhirnya Jennie mengangkat tangannya. Tolonglah, siapapun asalkan jangan dia.

"Aku mau bertanya. Apa kalian pernah dengar tentang laki-laki yang punya rahim?"

DEG!

Apa dia sedang menyindirku? Tapi dia tahu darimana tentang keistimewaanku ini?

"Maksudmu apa?" Sunny menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Jennie dengan serius. "Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal. Mana mungkin laki-laki punya rahim?"

"Sunbae, aku serius. Ayahku yang menceritakan ini padaku. Dulu teman ayahku ada yang punya keistimewaan itu, tapi sayangnya dia sudah meninggal sekarang."

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahiku. Telapak tanganku juga berkeringat. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengetahui tentang ini. Cukup aku diperlakukan seperti 'makhluk aneh' di panti asuhan. Aku belum siap mendapat perlakuan yang sama disini. Tujuanku kesini untuk memulai hidup baru. Tapi kalau identitasku terbongkar, lebih baik aku mati saja.

"Kenapa kita jadi membahas hal-hal aneh begini sih?" Suho memijat pelipisnya. Mungkin dia tak habis pikir, acara malam ini seharusnya seru karena ini malam terakhir perkemahan sebelum kembali ke Seoul. Tapi malah pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang didapat. Mulai dari Chanyeol yang mencari pelaku yang menyebabkan bibirnya berdarah, dan sekarang Jennie yang membahas tentang laki-laki yang punya rahim. Tunggu, kok aku merasa semua itu mengarah padaku ya?

Akhirnya Suho mengijinkan kami masuk ke tenda masing-masing dan beristirahat. Saat aku masuk ke dalam tenda, Chanyeol sedang duduk sambil mengatur senar gitarnya. Dia melirikku sekilas. "H-hei..."

"Hm.."

Aku berbaring di sebelahnya. Hening. Aku hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam. Ingin rasanya aku mendengar dia bernyanyi seperti semalam, tapi apa hakku berani membuat permintaan seperti itu. Kunyamankan kepalaku dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?" Aku kembali membuka mataku saat kudengar suara Chanyeol. "Tidak juga. Kenapa?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Sorot matanya terlihat serius. Dia meletakkan gitarnya dan menarik tanganku agar duduk berhadapan dengannya. Bagus, Park Chanyeol. Jantungku jadi berdetak tidak karuan sekarang.

"A-apa?"

"Kau ingin pekerjaan tidak?"

"Aku memang sedang mencari pekerjaan."

"Kalau begitu bekerja lah padaku."

"Tapi aku sudah janji akan menitipkan lamaranku pada Kyungsoo. Aku akan bekerja di SkyBucks bersamanya."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya gusar. "Aku akan menggajimu dua kali lipat."

"Kau kenapa sih? Kenapa mendadak memintaku bekerja denganmu?"

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin." Chanyeol terus menatapku, aku tidak mengerti arti tatapannya itu. "Pekerjaanmu tidak berat, aku janji. Kau hanya perlu bekerja seperti Luhan. Tinggal bersamaku, mengurus segala keperluanku."

"Jangan khawatir. Ada pembantu yang membersihkan rumah, mencuci dan menyetrika pakaian."

Aku menunduk. Aku ingin menerimanya. Maksudku, kalau kalian di posisiku, kalian pasti tidak ada alasan menolak. Tinggal bersama Chanyeol, digaji dua kali lipat, pekerjaannya juga tidak berat. Mungkin kalau aku bilang pada Kyungsoo dia juga akan mengerti. Tapi aku takut... Aku takut jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi pada seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Chanyeol menahan tanganku saat aku hendak berbaring. Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. "Baiklah."

Malam itu kami tidur sambil saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat untuk menolak tawaran Chanyeol. Entahlah, mungkin cuma perasaanku saja, tapi aku bisa merasakan sorot kesepian di matanya saat memintaku tinggal bersamanya dan mengurus segala kebutuhannya, layaknya Luhan yang bekerja pada Sehun.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah itu Chanyeol terus membuntutiku. Dia terus memaksaku bekerja padanya, walaupun aku sudah puluhan kali menolak tawarannya tersebut. "Dengar ya, Park. Aku sudah resmi bekerja di SkyBucks mulai hari ini. Jadi kau tidak bisa memaksaku."

"Katakan berapa gajimu disana? Aku akan menggajimu-"

"Haish! Hentikan!" Aku berbalik dan menghentakkan kakiku kesal. Kenapa sih dia keras kepala sekali? "Kenapa harus aku? Hah?"

"Kenapa kau menolakku? Memangnya kau pikir seberat itukah bekerja padaku?"

Sialan. Dia membalas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan juga. Karena aku tidak mau jatuh cinta lebih dalam padamu! "Karena aku tidak mau. Dan kau tidak punya hak memaksaku."

Kyungsoo berlari kecil menghampiriku yang masih berdebat dengan Chanyeol. "Sunbae, sudahlah. Ini pilihan Baekhyun. Biarkan dia bekerja dengan tenang. Ayo, Baekhyun. Jangan sampai telat di hari pertamamu bekerja." Kyungsoo menarik tanganku. Kami segera pergi meninggalkan kampus dan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku.

Aku suka suasana di SkyBucks. Walaupun ramai pengunjung, tapi tetap terkesan tenang dan damai. Kyungsoo juga sabar sekali saat mengajariku. "Ini namanya _**Macadamia Cocoa Frappuccino**_ , best seller disini."

"Kalau yang ini namanya _**Iced Matcha and Espresso Fusion**_. Matcha nya tidak boleh terlalu banyak, karena bisa mendominasi rasa kopinya. Jadi harus 50:50, supaya rasanya sebanding."

Aku mencatat apa saja yang dikatakan Kyungsoo di notes kecil, banyak yang harus diingat. Aku tidak boleh ceroboh karena gajiku bisa dipotong setiap kali aku membuat kesalahan. "Disini kita juga menyediakan sandwich. Best seller nya ini, _**Tuna Cheese Whole Wheat Panini**_. Kadang-kadang ada yang request tidak mau pakai paprika, bisa diganti dengan tomato sauce."

Sebenarnya aku bingung. Tidak ada satupun yang menempel di otakku. Jangankan cara membuat, namanya saja panjang dan susah diingat. Aku menggaruk pipiku saat Kyungsoo masih terus menjelaskan. "Ah, kau pasti bingung. Pelan-pelan saja belajarnya. Hari ini kau fokus dengan yang _**Macadamia Cocoa Frappuccino**_ dan _**Tuna Cheese Whole Wheat Panini**_ dulu. Besok kita belajar yang lain."

Hari ini sampai seminggu kedepan aku hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo membuat pesanan, selebihnya aku memegang bagian kasir dan membersihkan meja. Mungkin Kyungsoo belum berani membiarkanku langsung turun tangan membuat pesanan, karena kalau terjadi kesalahan pembeli disini berhak komplain dan mendapatkan minuman gratis. Ditambah lagi bahan yang digunakan disini semuanya diimport dari luar negeri. Bisa rugi besar nanti, bahkan bisa-bisa gajiku pun tak cukup untuk membayarnya.

SkyBucks buka 24 jam, tapi aku dan Kyungsoo cuma mengambil shift kerja sampai jam 9 malam. "Hari pertama pasti lelah kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil meninju pundakku pelan. "Ya lumayan. Tapi menyenangkan kok."

"Pelan-pelan saja belajarnya. Dulu aku butuh waktu tiga bulan untuk menghafal nama dan belajar membuatnya."

Setelah itu aku dan Kyungsoo berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Aku berniat akan mentraktirnya saat menerima gaji pertamaku. Ah, Chen dan Luhan juga, tentu saja! Ngomong-ngomong tentang Luhan, dia sangat tidak setuju saat kubilang Chanyeol menawarkan pekerjaan padaku. Luhan bilang pekerjaannya memang tidak berat dan gajinya lumayan, tapi ada satu alasan kuat yang membuatnya menentang keras pekerjaan itu. 'Kau tidak perlu tahu. Pokoknya tidak boleh'. Itu yang dikatakan Luhan padaku. Aneh kan? Dia sendiri bekerja pada Sehun, lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh bekerja pada Chanyeol? Yah... Bukan berarti aku ingin bekerja padanya sih. Aku cuma penasaran kenapa Luhan melarangku melakukan pekerjaan yang sama dengannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir memang pekerjaannya itu mengharuskannya menuruti semua perkataan Sehun. Bahkan Sehun sampai punya hak melarangnya pergi kemana-mana, dan tega menguncinya di dalam kamar. Tapi Chanyeol dan Sehun kan berbeda. Aku tidak mengatakan Chanyeol lebih baik dari Sehun ya. Lagipula aku dan Luhan juga berbeda. Luhan bisa saja takut dan menuruti semua perintah Sehun. Aku? Coba saja si tiang listrik itu berani mengurungku seperti itu, kalau tidak mau pintunya kujebol habis.

Tapi ya sudah lah. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah punya pekerjaan, walaupun gajinya tidak setinggi yang ditawarkan Chanyeol, setidaknya cukup untuk biaya hidupku dan masih bisa kusisakan untuk menabung. Ambil sisi positifnya saja. Aku bisa belajar membuat kopi dan berkenalan dengan orang banyak.

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung mandi dan makan. Oh ya, aku belum memberitahu Luhan tentang kejadian yang menimpaku di perkemahan, saat aku jatuh dari pohon dan blablabla. Aku tidak berniat memberitahunya juga. Aku tidak mau dia jadi khawatir.

Luhan bilang dia akan sibuk sampai seminggu ke depan karena Sehun sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk olimpiade. Sebenarnya menurutku aneh, Sehun yang mau lomba tapi Luhan yang sibuk. Tapi ya sudahlah, mungkin memang sudah begitu pekerjaannya.

Drrt... Drrt...

Park Chanyeol. Haish! Kenapa dia menelfonku malam-malam begini? Tidak tahu orang capek apa? Yah kuakui sih, ada sedikit rasa senang saat dia menelfonku, cuma sedikit loh ya. Bagaimanapun juga dia kan cinta pertamaku. Tapi tetap saja rasa kesal terhadapnya lebih mendominasi.

"Halo." Aku menjawab panggilannya dengan ketus.

" _Hm.. Ini aku, Chanyeol._ "

"Iya, iya. Sudah tahu. Ada apa menelfonku malam-malam begini?"

" _Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja?_ "

Blush. Pipiku memanas mendengar pertanyaannya. Apa-apaan dia sok perhatian begitu?

"B-biasa saja."

" _Capek?"_

"Ya begitulah. Kau kan tahu sendiri bagaimana ramainya SkyBucks." Aku menunduk, memainkan ujung kaus yang kupakai. Hei, bukankah kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih sekarang?

" _Nah kalau begitu bekerja padaku. Kujamin tidak akan capek."_

Sialan. Seharusnya sudah kuduga dari awal tujuannya menelfonku apa. Aku jadi menyesal sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. "Tidak. Kubilang tidak, ya tidak. Kau tidak paham bahasa manusia ya?" Belum sempat Chanyeol membalas ucapanku, aku sudah memutuskan sambungan pembicaraan kami. Sekalian kucabut baterai ponselku supaya dia tidak bisa menghubungiku lagi, atau mengirim pesan. Dasar manusia menyebalkan. Kutinggalkan ponselku yang mati di atas meja makan dan beranjak menuju kamar. Aku harus segera mengistirahatkan jiwa dan ragaku.

* * *

Besoknya, kupikir hariku akan tenang karena sejak pagi Chanyeol tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di kampus. Baguslah. Mungkin dia juga sudah menyerah dan mencari orang lain untuk menggantikanku.

Tapi ternyata ketenangan itu hanya berlangsung dari pagi sampai pulang kuliah. Buktinya dia muncul lagi di hadapanku sekarang, di SkyBucks, tempatku bekerja. Dia tidak memaksaku seperti sebelumnya, mungkin dia tahu aku sedang sibuk melayani banyaknya pengunjung hari ini. Dia hanya duduk di dekat jendela sambil menikmati segelas _**Teavana Iced Shaken Lemonade Tea**_ bersama Kai. Kalau tidak memikirkan gajiku yang terancam akan dipotong, aku pasti sudah memasukkan perasan lemon banyak-banyak ke minumannya tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo.

Oke, mungkin kalian menganggapku aneh. Aku menyukai Chanyeol, tapi di saat bersamaan aku juga membencinya. Bukan membenci dalam artian dendam atau apa. Aku hanya sensitif kalau sudah menyangkut tentang dirinya. Bawaannya kesal dan emosi terus. Ah, tidak perlu dimengerti. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti diriku, apalagi kalian.

Setelah hampir 45 menit menunggu, akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah. Sepertinya Kai sudah tidak sabar menunggu lebih lama lagi dan merengek minta pulang. Chanyeol berjalan menuju kasir. Matanya tertuju padaku. Sudah kuduga. Kalau dia berani membuat keributan disini karena masalah 'Aku ingin kau bekerja padaku', kurasa aku punya hak untuk menyiramnya dengan air mendidih.

"Apa? Aku sedang sibuk. Cepat katakan."

"Oh, jadi begini caramu melayani pembeli? Kalau kulaporkan pada bosmu kau bisa dipecat. Apalagi kau masih baru disini."

Bibirku mengerucut sebal mendengar ucapannya. "Ya bagus kan kalau dia dipecat. Dia jadi tidak punya pilihan lain selain bekerja padamu." Bibirku semakin maju beberapa inchi mendengar perkataan Kai. Saat mereka tertawa rasanya ingin sekali aku menyiram Kai dengan susu supaya kulitnya jadi putih, dan mematahkan kaki Chanyeol supaya dia jadi pendek. Tapi aku memilih diam. Kurasa dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Siapa tahu salah satu dari mereka kenal dengan pemilik SkyBucks, atau jangan-jangan mereka punya saham di SkyBucks, atau lebih parahnya ternyata mereka pemilik SkyBucks yang sebenarnya?! Anggaplah aku berlebihan, tapi bisa jadi kan? Mereka kan orang kaya.

"Haha.. Aduh perutku jadi sakit. Hei, apa best seller disini?"

" _ **Macadamia Cocoa Frappuccino**_ untuk minumannya, dan sandwich nya _**Tuna Cheese Whole Wheat Panini**_."

"Oke aku pesan keduanya."

"Harganya 13.000 won."

Setelah membayar, Chanyeol malah berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Itu untukmu. Silahkan dinikmati."

Hah? Untukku? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih saking kagetnya. Kyungsoo terkikik dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku pelan. "Sudahlah. Terima saja. Kurasa Chanyeol Sunbae menyukaimu, kau tahu."

Chanyeol menyukaiku? Ah.. Ahahaha. Tidak mungkin. Itu sesuatu yang mustahil. Aku tahu dia melakukan ini supaya aku mau bekerja padanya. Hmph! Dipikirnya aku bisa terbujuk hanya karena hal beginian? Tidak akan, Park!

Entah sejak kapan aku sudah meminum kopi pemberian Chanyeol. Ngomong-ngomong rasanya enak sekali. Yah... Memang dasarnya sudah enak, ditambah lagi gratisan, enaknya jadi berkali lipat. Sering-seringlah mentraktirku, Park. Tapi tetap saja tidak akan bisa mengubah pendirianku.

* * *

Asal kalian tahu, Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi setelah hari itu. Aku bahkan sudah minta tolong Luhan, tapi Luhan tidak berani melakukan apa-apa karena Chanyeol itu sahabat dekatnya Sehun. Aku sampai ganti nomor, tapi entah bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan nomor baruku dan terus menerorku setiap malam. Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur. Lihat, kantung mataku tercetak jelas sekarang. Aku jadi seperti orang penyakitan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin Chanyeol punya darah psikopat. Memangnya ada orang kaya dan tampan seperti dia, yang memaksa orang biasa sepertiku untuk bekerja padanya? Aku berani bertaruh, kalau dia memasang pengumuman di mading kampus tentang dirinya yang membutuhkan seorang asisten pribadi, tidak sampai 15 menit pasti orang-orang sudah mengantri di depan kelasnya. Kyungsoo dan Chen yakin kalau Chanyeol terobsesi padaku, tapi memangnya apa yang spesial dari diriku?

Seperti sekarang, aku sampai tidak berani keluar kelas. Untung saja Kyungsoo dan Chen bersedia membelikan makanan untukku. Aku juga sudah mengingatkan mereka, kalau Chanyeol tanya keberadaanku katakan 'Baekhyun hari ini tidak masuk karena sakit'.

Dan kesalahan besar. 10 menit kemudian Chanyeol menggebrak pintu kelasku, "BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Dia menyuruh semua orang keluar, dan menutup pintu kelas sebelum menghampiriku. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Yang barusan tadi sudah keterlaluan, Park!" Aku bisa melihat sorot marah di matanya, dan itu juga memancing emosiku sampai ubun-ubun. Memangnya dia saja yang bisa marah? Lagipula yang lebih berhak marah disini itu aku, bukan dia!

Chanyeol menarik tanganku dengan kasar, memaksaku bangkit dari posisiku dan mendorong tubuhku ke tembok. Nafasnya tersengal karena menahan emosi. "Kau- Kau bahkan menghindariku sekarang?!"

"Kau yang selalu mengekoriku dan menggangguku! Kau membuat hidupku tak tenang!"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membohongiku!"

"Berhenti menggangguku, Park Chanyeol! Berhenti memaksaku! Kau tidak punya hak untuk melakukan semua itu!" Aku mendorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga, tapi dia malah semakin menyudutkanku ke tembok.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Apa sesulit itukah bekerja padaku? Hah? Aku sudah bilang, aku akan menjamin segalanya lebih baik daripada Luhan!"

"Jangan bawa-bawa Luhan!"

"Aku sudah meminta padamu secara baik-baik. Aku nyaris memohon padamu. Kau senang melihatku rendah begini? Iya?"

Dia sudah gila. Benar-benar gila. Aku tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirannya.

"Kalau begitu apa perlu aku pakai cara kekerasan, eoh? Aku bisa mencabut beasiswamu. Kalau perlu biar kau ditendang dari kampus ini. Aku punya kuasa untuk itu." Chanyeol meninju tembok di samping wajahku sebelum berlalu meninggalkanku.

Kakiku mendadak lemas. Hatiku sakit. Aku tidak mengerti dirimu, Chanyeol. Dua minggu yang lalu kau merawatku saat aku sakit. Beberapa hari lalu kau membelikanku minuman. Tapi sekarang kau bertindak seolah-olah siap membunuhku kapan saja. Aku kembali duduk di tempatku saat orang-orang mulai masuk ke kelas. Kyungsoo dan Chen menghampiriku, menanyakan apa yang terjadi barusan. Tapi lidahku kelu. Aku hanya memberi mereka gelengan kecil. Saat dosen masuk ke kelas, ketakutanku terwujud. Chanyeol benar-benar menunjukkan kuasanya atas kampus ini.

"Byun Baekhyun, silahkan keluar dari kelas. Kau tidak diijinkan mengikuti perkuliahan hari ini."

Chen mengangkat tangannya untuk membelaku, "Tapi dia tidak melakukan kesalahan, Seonsaengnim. Kenapa anda tiba-tiba menyuruhnya keluar dari kelas?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Ini perintah dari atasan. Byun Baekhyun, silahkan keluar sekarang. Kami tidak bisa memulai pelajaran kalau kau tidak keluar."

Aku menahan pundak Chen dan Kyungsoo saat mereka hendak protes. "Tidak apa-apa." Bisikku. Aku tidak mau mereka kena masalah juga. Dengan gontai aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Yang pertama terlintas di benakku adalah Luhan. Aku ingin mengadu padanya, tapi aku tidak ingin Luhan khawatir. Dia sudah senang karena aku bisa menyusulnya ke Seoul dan mendapat beasiswa di sini. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaannya.

Setelah berjalan melewati beberapa koridor, kaki ku kembali lemas saat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Luhan saat tahu tentang ini. Aku tidak sanggup berjalan lagi. Kududukkan diriku di bawah mading, tempat dimana aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Chen pertama kali. Air mata memenuhi pelupuk mataku, siap jatuh kapan saja.

Saat itulah seorang pemuda berkulit tan menghampiriku, sosok yang tidak asing. Kai, sahabat dari orang yang baru saja mengancamku. Ah, bukan hanya mengancam. Chanyeol sudah mewujudkan salah satu dari ancamannya itu. Kai membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Kita perlu bicara. Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

 **TBC**

 _ **Annyeong, chingu!**_

 _ **Uwaahh...! Mianhae, mianhaeee. Chapter ini gaje banget, aku nyadar. Jujur aja di pertengahan aku sempat ngestuck, jadinya mulai kacau dan terkesan ngasal. Tapi percaya deh, aku ngetiknya sepenuh hati kok**_ _ **:')**_

 _ **Sekali lagi maaf ya kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, I will try my best to create a better story yaaa. Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak ya readers sayang~**_

 _ **Review juseyooo~~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kai mengajakku ke atap, tempat yang paling tepat untuk bicara katanya. Karena tidak ada siapapun disana apalagi saat jam pelajaran berlangsung seperti ini. Selama beberapa menit kami tidak saling bicara. Mungkin Kai tahu perasaanku yang masih kacau, jadi dia memberiku waktu untuk menenangkan diri dulu.

"Kau pasti terkejut saat diusir dari kelas tadi." Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di antara lengan dan lututku yang ditekuk, tidak berniat merespon Kai. "Chanyeol punya kuasa disini, kakeknya salah satu orang yang berperan penting saat kampus ini dibangun. Tapi aku yakin Chanyeol tidak benar-benar ingin kau diusir seperti tadi, itu cuma emosi sesaat. Tahu sendiri lah emosinya itu tidak stabil."

Kubiarkan Kai bicara sendiri. Bukannya aku tidak mendengarkan, tapi aku juga tidak tertarik untuk meladeninya. "Kau tahu kenapa emosinya bisa tidak stabil seperti itu?" Tidak. Aku tidak mau tahu.

"Karena masa kecilnya tidak bahagia." Aku sedikit mengangkat wajahku, dan Kai tersenyum saat mata kami bertemu. Aku cepat-cepat menenggelamkan wajahku lagi. "Chanyeol anak tunggal, ayahnya punya perusahaan di luar negeri. Ibunya seorang mantan model. Bisa kau bayangkan?"

Omong kosong. Anak tunggal, terlahir di keluarga kaya, punya orangtua yang utuh. Apanya yang tidak bahagia? Coba bandingkan dengan masa kecilku di panti asuhan tanpa tahu siapa orangtuaku, lebih menyedihkan masa kecil siapa?

"Ayahnya sering ke luar negeri untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka, ibunya juga lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman sosialitanya. Sejak kecil Chanyeol kurang mendapat kasih sayang."

Aku berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak kasihan padanya. Bagaimanapun juga masa kecilku lebih menderita. Jadi cerita seperti ini tidak akan membuatku luluh. Kai menghela nafasnya saat aku tidak memberi respon apapun. Baguslah, supaya dia tahu kalau aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak membenci Chanyeol setelah semua yang dia lakukan padaku. Aku tidak mungkin membencinya, setelah hatiku memilih untuk jatuh cinta padanya waktu itu. Tapi diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seseorang yang kalian cintai rasanya lebih sakit. Terlebih dia melakukan ini atas dasar egonya sendiri.

"Puncaknya saat ayah Chanyeol selingkuh dengan sekertarisnya. Hal itu membuat ibunya depresi berat dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Belum genap sebulan setelah kematian ibunya, ayahnya menikahi selingkuhannya dan pindah ke New York. Sampai sekarang. Tidak pernah kembali sekalipun untuk melihat Chanyeol. Dia hanya memenuhi kebutuhan finansial Chanyeol, itu saja."

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap Kai tak percaya. "Bisa kau bayangkan? Chanyeol masih 7 tahun saat itu. Untung saja dia dirawat oleh neneknya."

Aku salah. Aku salah karena terlalu cepat menjudge Chanyeol. Nyatanya dia punya masa lalu yang benar-benar buruk, jauh lebih buruk dariku. Setidaknya apa yang kualami di panti asuhan tidak meninggalkan rasa trauma seperti yang dirasakan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan aku menolak tawaran Chanyeol. Hanya karena perasaan bodoh ini yang membuatku takut untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita Kai, pertahanan diriku runtuh. Chanyeol kesepian, sama seperti diriku. Mungkin dengan bekerja dengannya kami bisa saling menutupi rasa kesepian itu. Tidak, maksudku bukan ke arah yang romantis. Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darinya. Sampai detik ini pun tidak pernah terlintas di benakku kalau Chanyeol akan membalas perasaanku.

"Minta alamat Chanyeol." Aku berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celanaku. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Terserah lah orang mau mengecap aku plin plan, pengecut, atau apa lah itu. Aku tidak peduli. "Aku harus minta ijin ke Skybucks dulu, dan mengemasi pakaianku di rumah. Nanti malam aku akan langsung ke rumah Chanyeol."

Kai mendelikkan matanya tak percaya, "Tunggu, kau serius?" Aku menjawab pertanyaan Kai dengan anggukan mantap. "Anggap saja kau tidak pernah cerita apapun padaku, dan aku tidak tahu tentang masa lalu Chanyeol. Aku murni melakukan ini karena tawaran gaji yang tinggi dan pekerjaannya lebih mudah. Oke?"

"Oke. Aku juga bisa mati dihajar Chanyeol karena sudah menceritakan rahasianya." Setelah Kai memberitahuku alamat Chanyeol, kami berpisah. Aku segera menuju Skybucks, sementara Kai kembali ke kelas sebelum Chanyeol curiga dengan kepergiannya.

* * *

Aku tidak mengalami kesulitan saat minta ijin resign dari Skybucks. Mereka malah memberiku gaji penuh padahal aku belum genap sebulan bekerja disana. Kyungsoo juga tidak menahanku untuk tetap bekerja disini, dia menghargai keputusanku. Sekarang yang paling sulit adalah meminta ijin Luhan, karena sejak awal dia lah yang menentang habis-habisan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Aku sudah selesai mengemasi barang-barangku. Sama halnya seperti saat pertama kali datang ke Seoul, barang bawaanku tidak banyak. Seharusnya aku sudah berangkat daritadi kalau saja Luhan tidak bersikeras menyuruhku menunggunya.

15 menit berlalu. Luhan masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Hari juga semakin gelap. Bukannya aku tidak sabar menunggu, tapi aku sama sekali belum pernah ke rumah Chanyeol. Pasti makan waktu juga saat mencari rumahnya.

Sekitar jam setengah 7 barulah Luhan muncul di depan pintu. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan senyum seperti biasanya. Tentu saja, Luhan masih tidak setuju dengan keputusanku ini.

"Hei, Luhan. Kau datang sendiri? Sehun mana?" Aku berusaha berbasa-basi saat Luhan duduk di hadapanku, masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah pikiran? Kupikir kau tidak mau bekerja dengannya." Luhan tidak main-main, dia sangat kesal saat ini. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Y-yah... Bagaimana lagi. Gajinya lebih tinggi, dan pekerjaannya juga lebih mudah." Aku mengusap tengkukku dengan canggung. Jangan sampai Luhan tahu kalau aku diusir dari kelas tadi siang, bisa-bisa dia beranggapan aku terpaksa menerima tawaran Chanyeol karena ancamannya itu.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju, Baekhyun."

"Kenapa? Kau harus memberitahuku alasannya apa. Kau melarangku sementara kau melakukan pekerjaan yang sama dengan Sehun."

Luhan mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Aku tahu dia kehabisan kata-kata, karena memang sejak awal dia tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang jelas kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan yang sama sepertinya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan melarangmu. Kau sudah dewasa, Baek. Kau bisa menentukan apa yang baik dan buruk untuk dirimu." Luhan menggeser kursinya mendekatiku. "Dan aku yakin ini keputusan terbaikmu." Kami saling bertatapan, Luhan memaksakan dirinya tersenyum tapi aku masih bisa melihat kekecewaan di matanya. "Ayo, aku dan Sehun akan mengantarmu ke tempat Chanyeol."

* * *

Chanyeol menyambut kedatangan kami dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, walaupun Sehun terus mengajaknya bicara. Chanyeol hanya merespon dengan gelengan atau anggukan kecil. Aku jadi ikut merasa canggung. Apa Chanyeol masih marah padaku? Atau jangan-jangan Chanyeol sudah berubah pikiran dan tidak mau mempekerjakanku lagi? Kalau iya, tamatlah riwayatku. Aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari Skybucks. Tidak mungkin kan besok aku memohon supaya diterima bekerja disana lagi. Kalau mencari pekerjaan baru pasti sulit.

Luhan sepertinya bisa membaca situasi yang awkward ini, dia berdiri dan mengajakku ke dapur. "Aku dan Baekhyun akan membuat makan malam."

Dapur Chanyeol luas dan tertata rapi. Saking rapinya aku sampai curiga kalau Chanyeol tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke dapur. "Jangan dipikirkan. Mungkin Chanyeol cuma kaget melihat kehadiranmu yang tiba-tiba begini." Ujar Luhan sambil membuka kulkas. Kulkasnya cukup besar untuk orang yang tinggal sendiri.

"Lihat, tidak ada bahan makanan yang segar. Percuma punya kulkas sebesar ini." Luhan membuka pintu kulkas lebih lebar dan menunjukkan isinya padaku. Benar saja. Hanya terdapat beberapa butir telur, makanan olahan cepat saji seperti nugget dan sosis, botol air mineral, susu, dan beberapa kaleng soda. "Coba tanya mereka, mau makan nasi goreng tidak."

"Langsung masak saja, kenapa harus tanya?"

Setelah mengambil beberapa butir telur, Luhan menutup kulkas dan berbalik menghadapku. "Pekerjaannya tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, kan? Sebelum melakukan apapun harus tanya dulu, kalau disetujui baru kita lakukan."

Saat berjalan menuju ruang tamu, samar-samar aku mendengar pembicaraan antara Sehun dan Chanyeol. Aku tidak berniat menguping sebenarnya. Hanya saja sepertinya pembahasan mereka serius, dan aku merasa tidak enak kalau memotong tiba-tiba.

"Aku masih belum mengerti apa alasanmu mau mempekerjakan Baekhyun."

"Kenapa? Aku heran, kau dan Luhan terus memprotesku tentang hal ini. Semacam kalian tidak melakukan hal yang sama saja."

"Maksudku Baekhyun itu masih polos..."

"Memangnya kau pikir mau kuapakan dia? Aku tidak segawat dirimu. Luhan juga masih polos waktu pertama kali dia datang kesini."

Aku berusaha mempertajam pendengaranku saat tiba-tiba Luhan menutup telingaku dari belakang. "Apa saja yang sudah kau dengar?" Tanya nya setelah menarikku kembali ke dapur. Aku mengendikkan bahuku sedikit, "Cuma dengar kalau Chanyeol bilang dia tidak segawat Sehun."

Luhan menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dia memejamkan matanya, seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Baekhyun, banyak yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Tentang pekerjaan ini, pekerjaan kita. Mungkin kau pikir mudah karena cuma perlu mengurus kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Membersihkan rumah, masak, menemaninya kemana-mana. Tapi sebenarnya tidak semudah itu. Kau lihat sendiri kan, ruang gerakku terbatas. Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana karena harus selalu mengikuti Sehun. Bahkan aku sempat dikurung beberapa kali di dalam kamar karena tidak diijinkan keluar."

"Mungkin itu yang dimaksud Chanyeol kalau dia tidak segawat Sehun."

Luhan menggeleng, "Maksudku kau benar-benar harus mengurus segala keperluan dan 'kebutuhan' nya."

"Luhan, ayo pulang." Aku dan Luhan tersentak karena kemunculan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. "Tapi makan malamnya.."

"Kita makan di luar. Biar Baekhyun yang mengurus Chanyeol." Luhan menurut saja saat Sehun menariknya keluar.

Setelah kepergian Sehun dan Luhan, suasana kembali canggung. Chanyeol masih tidak mau berbicara, memandangku saja enggan. Dia malah sibuk bermain game, padahal aku berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau berubah pikiran? Tidak jadi mempekerjakanku?"

"..."

"Padahal aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku sebelumnya. Aku juga sudah membawa semua pakaianku kesini."

"..."

Berani-beraninya dia mengacuhkanku seperti ini! Aku jadi menyesal sempat kasihan padanya, aku menyesal sudah mengundurkan diri dari Skybucks, aku menyesal sudah menentang Luhan, aku menyesal sudah datang kesini. Aku menyesali semuanya. Dari awal dia yang memohon-mohon agar aku bekerja padanya, dan sekarang malah terlihat seperti aku yang memohon agar dipekerjakan olehnya.

"Ya sudah. Kalau kau berubah pikiran, aku pulang saja." Kuraih ranselku yang tergeletak di sampingnya. "Tahu begini aku tidak akan pernah datang kesini."

Cklek!

Belum sempat aku meraih pintu, sebuah tangan dengan cepat memutar kunci dari belakang. Chanyeol membalik tubuhku dan menyudutkanku ke pintu. Astaga. Posisi kami sekarang seperti di drama-drama yang sering kutonton. Aku refleks menjatuhkan ranselku dan menahan dada Chanyeol agar tubuh kami tidak saling menempel. Sial. Jantungku berdegup kencang, sampai rasanya sulit bernafas. "A-apa?"

"Aku mau minta maaf soal kejadian tadi siang di kampus."

"Kejadian apa? Aku tidak ingat." Aku mengalihkan wajahku kesamping. Tatapan mata Chanyeol saat ini seperti hendak menelanku bulat-bulat. "Lagipula mana ada orang minta maaf seperti ini. Kau tulus tidak sih?"

"Kenapa kau berubah pikiran?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Dari awal kau begitu keras kepala, pasti ada alasannya!"

"Kau bodoh ya? Karena kau mengancamku! Aku bahkan diusir dari kelas hari ini!" Kepalaku mau pecah rasanya. Kenapa sih setiap kali bertemu dengan si tiang listrik ini bawaannya ribut terus?

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, berlutut di hadapanku. Tentu saja gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku terkejut (sekaligus takut). Kurasa dia benar-benar tidak waras. "H-hei! Bangun, cepat! Apa-apaan kau berlutut begitu?!" Aku menarik kerah bajunya, tapi dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun. "Aku minta maaf."

Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Kalau tidak mana mungkin si angkuh ini mau berlutut begitu di hadapanku, iya kan? Aku yang jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Iya, aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang bisa kita hentikan drama ini?"

Senyum lebar terpampang di wajah Chanyeol, menandakan dia senang dengan respon yang kuberikan barusan. Astaga. Aku seperti menghadapi seorang bayi besar. Sepertinya hidupku akan sulit untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak aku memutuskan bekerja dengan Chanyeol. Sejauh ini semuanya baik-baik saja, aku hanya mengulangi hal yang sama setiap hari nya.

Pagi : Membangunkan Chanyeol, merapikan kamar tidur, menyiapkan segala keperluan Chanyeol, memasak sarapan

Siang : Menemani Chanyeol ke kantin atau membawakan makan siang ke kelasnya

Sore : Menunggu Chanyeol dan pulang bersama (atau menemaninya kemanapun dia pergi)

Malam : Menyiapkan makan malam, membersihkan rumah, membantu Chanyeol mengerjakan tugas, memastikan ponsel Chanyeol dicharge sampai penuh

Oh ya, kamar tidurku terpisah dengan Chanyeol. Dia tidur di kamar utama, aku tidur di kamar tamu. Jangan ditanya alasannya kenapa. Tentu saja karena aku menolak! Tidur sekamar dengan Chanyeol sama dengan bunuh diri.

Aku melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar, sudah jam 11 malam. Seharusnya ponsel Chanyeol sudah penuh karena aku menchargenya dari jam 8 malam tadi. Aku segera keluar dari kamar dan menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Tok.. Tok..

"Chanyeol, kau sudah tidur?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya dia memang sudah tidur.

"Aku masuk ya."

Aku membuka pintu dengan sangat perlahan, nyaris tidak bersuara. Mood Chanyeol bisa jelek kalau ada yang mengganggu jam tidurnya. Ah, kamarnya memang tidak pernah dikunci. Alasannya supaya kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu padanya aku bisa langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa harus menghabiskan waktu mendobrak pintu.

Langkahku terhenti saat mendapati ranjang Chanyeol kosong. Chargernya masih tergantung di dekat ranjang, tapi ponselnya tidak ada. Kemana dia? Tidak mungkin dia keluar, biasanya si tiang listrik itu yang paling heboh minta ditemani. Aku mengecek jendela, terkunci dengan rapat dari dalam. "Haih.. Bodoh. Mana mungkin ada yang menculiknya. Kalau diculik alien sih aku percaya."

" _Ahh..._ "

Tunggu. Sepertinya aku dengar sesuatu.

" _Ssh... Hah..._ "

Suara Chanyeol samar-samar, dari arah kamar mandi. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati kamar mandi dan menempelkan telingaku di pintu. Sedang apa si tiang listrik itu tengah malam begini? Jangan bilang dia kena diare?

" _Hah... Baek.. Aku keluar- Ahh shit!_ "

Telingaku memanas. D-dia- Chanyeol- Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya di dalam sana, oke? Tapi kenapa harus aku? Maksudku- Tadi dia meneriakkan namaku kan? "Hh!" Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan. Ya Tuhan! Aku jadi objek fantasi si Park itu?! Yang benar saja!

Oke. Tenang, Baekhyun. Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi. Sekarang, pertama-tama, yang harus kulakukan adalah keluar dari kamar terkutuk ini...

Aku berbalik, berjalan mendekati pintu. Kali ini langkahku lebih pelan dan lebih hati-hati dari sebelumnya. Ya, begitu Baek. Sedikit lagi.

Cklek!

Aku membatu saat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Baekhyun?"

"Aku baru masuk, dan aku tidak dengar apapun. Sumpah." Haish... Aku merutuki perbuatan bodohku barusan. Dia bahkan belum tanya apapun, dia cuma memanggil namaku dasar Byun idiot.

"Baiklah. Tapi apa kau harus bicara sambil memunggungiku begitu? Itu tidak sopan, kau tahu."

Lengan kekar Chanyeol membalik paksa tubuhku, "Kau pasti dengar sesuatu. Iya kan?" Entah kenapa suara berat Chanyeol terkesan mengintimidasi, tidak seperti biasanya. Jantungku yang masih belum stabil karena kejadian tadi, jadi semakin tidak menentu. Aku menunduk, tidak sanggup membalas tatapan Chanyeol. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi yang bagaimana sekarang. "A-aku..."

"Jujur!"

"Aku tidak sengaja!"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal. Berani-beraninya dia membentakku, seakan-akan aku yang salah disini. Oke, kuakui aku salah, sedikit. Tapi dia lebih salah, karena sudah menjadikanku objek fantasi seksualnya! Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah?

"Kau membentakku?" Chanyeol menurunkan intonasi suaranya, dia menatapku tidak percaya. Oh ayolah, Park. Kenapa kau harus pasang wajah 'Aku-tidak-menyangka-kau-akan-membentakku' begitu? Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bicara dengan nada seperti ini kan?

"Kau yang membentakku duluan."

"Aku menggajimu, aku punya hak untuk itu." Jadi semenjak aku kerja denganmu, kau punya peraturan baru begitu? Aku tidak boleh bicara kasar lagi? Oke, baiklah. Aku bisa terima itu. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, bos Park. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Oh jadi salahku begitu? Berhentilah menyalahkan orang lain, Park. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi tadi. Kau mengimajinasikan hal-hal kotor tentangku kan? Kau bahkan sampai menyebut namaku, apa aku punya hak juga untuk menamparmu sekarang?"

"Kau- Sudah cukup."

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bekerja dengan orang mesum sepertimu." Aku mendengus kesal. Jangan pikir dengan menggajiku kau bisa membeli harga diriku.

"Apa? Mesum kau bilang?"

"Iya! M-E-S-mmph!"

Mataku melebar saat Chanyeol menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke bibirku. Terlalu mendadak sampai aku tidak sempat menghindar. "Emph-Mmf!" Aku memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol, berusaha mendorongnya sekuat tenaga tapi tidak berhasil. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol membanting tubuhku ke atas ranjang, dan mengurungku di antara kedua tangannya.

"Hah! Hh! Kau gila?!"

"Mesum? Akan kutunjukkan arti mesum sesungguhnya padamu, Baek."

 **TBC…**

 **Annyeong, readers! Maaf ya lama update nya :( Author sibuk sama kerja & kuliah soalnya. Jadi mohon pengertiannya ne~**

 **Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan. Udah update nya lama, jalan ceritanya terkesan 'ngebut' pula. Sejujurnya isi otak author udah dipenuhi sama kelanjutan-kelanjutan ceritanya (bahkan ide untuk beberapa cerita baru), tapi selalu kesulitan menuangkannya dalam bentuk kalimat :' Mianhae~ Author masih butuh waktu untuk belajar jadi yang lebih baik. Mohon bimbingan dan kesabarannya *bow***

 **Oh ya, author punya account KakaoTalk, kalian punya account KaTalk juga kah? Kalau nggak keberatan boleh jadi teman dan berhubungan disana :3 Lumayan sekalian nambah teman, kali aja bisa bertukar ide dan pikiran. Kalau tertarik boleh add ID ini ya :**

 _ **heyyitsjia98**_

 **Gomawo~**


End file.
